


Steady Blue

by ReDArrowGirl57



Series: Steady Blue [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Drunken Kissing, Gavin denies his feelings, Gavin doesn't understand his android partner, Gavin is a dork in love, Gen, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Siblings, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), copious amounts of baseball, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Detective Reed never understood if RK-900 was deviant why didn't he act like it? His partner still reminded him of an unfeeling machine, until one day at the station when Reed learns just how emotional and human the android can be.





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Reed sat back down at his desk sipping his coffee. He still had four minutes on break and he wasn't going to start back to work a second too early. He leaned back in his chair carefully watching the android sitting at the desk across from him. Conan was reading old cold cases studying them with his supposedly superior android brain to see if there was anything that could get the cases solved all these years later. Conan had already solved two cold cases in the last four months. Yet, Reed wasn't too surprised, after all Conan was the most advanced android Cyberlife had ever made. 

"Solved them all yet?" The detective joked. 

"No," Conan replied short and simple without even looking up from his screen.

Reed smirked, "guess you're not as advanced as you say you are." Conan didn't react, just keep reading the screen. Reed frowned. No matter what he did he never got a reaction out of Conan. Reed would make jabs, say things that were considered extremely racist these days, and even crack a pretty funny joke once in a while, but nothing ever changed Conan's stoic features. The android always had the same emotionless, flat affect. His blue eyes always seemed blank, sort of empty. Conan was suppose to be deviant, to be just as emotional and human as Connor and the rest of the androids were, but he certainly didn't act it. Conan acted like machine. 

Reed tried not to think about it much. After all Connor had said over and over that Conan was deviant when Reed first met him. A smile coressed Reed's lips as he thought about that day. How Connor paraded Conan around the station introducing him as his 'little brother.' It amused Reed, up until Fowler made Conan his partner. Then everything went to shit.

Well, no, part of Reed, although he would never admit it, liked having Conan as a partner. The android had helped him solve many of his cases. He got a raise because of it and a decent sized bonus a month ago. Reed just wished, (sometimes) at least maybe deep down, that Conan acted a bit more human. Reed's last partner was a blast to hang out with. He was an older gentlemen, recently retired. He was great to get drinks with, cat call girls, and speed down the street with the sirens on for no reason besides it was fun. Reed went from the best partner, even friend, in the world to a cardboard box. 

The only glimpses of being a deviant was when Conan was around Connor. Once in a while Reed swore he saw Conan's lip curl up or a slight sparkle of emotion in his eyes when Connor talked. Conan didn't talk much, just stated what needed to be said, and would remain mostly silent. Connor, on the other hand, loved to talk. Conan would walk out with him and Hank at the end of the day listening intently to Connor talk. Reed was a detective, he could tell that Conan seemed a but more...alive around Connor. 

Speaking of which Connor jumped from his chair across the room saying, a bit t0o loudly, that he got a lead. Hank grabbed his coat and the two were out the door in seconds. Reed knew the two had been working on a case involving an android killing one of their own. The officer, a rookie, was called to a house and an android shot him multiple times. Connor and Hank had connected the android to many other violent murders around Detroit. Conan watched the two leave, unblinking, and robotically turned back to his work once they were out of sight. 

Reed threw out his coffee cup and decided he should get to work too, which lasted for a few minutes until Tina went on break so Reed took his third break of the day. They stood in the breakroom talking, Tina complaining about the other parents in the PTA. 

"By the way, good job on the missing person case. You and Conan make a good team," she gave a wink and Reed glared at her. She laughed, "I mean it, I'm kinda jealous. It must be nice having an android that can do all the paperwork for you as a partner." She laughed then thought about what she said. "That's not racist to say, right?"

"Who cares," Reed shrugged. He glanced back at Conan who was sitting working.

"You should care. He's alive now after all. You should try not to upset him," Tina suggested. 

"I don't think that's possible," Reed said. Tina raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't really act like it does he? Alive, I mean." 

Tina said nothing for a moment. "But he is. All androids are, right?" 

Reed crossed his arms and shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I've worked with him for four months and all that time I've only seen his little mood light turn yellow three times, and it's usually when he's working through a crime scene. At least Connor's turns red once in a while, you know? Like he's actually feeling something but Conan? The tin can's light is always perfectly blue. Even with some of the fucked up cases we get, still blue." 

"Huh," was all Tina said back.

"I should get back to work," Reed said no longer wanting to be in this conversation. He quickly went back to his desk. He slumped in his chair, watching Conan's steady blue light and went to work. 

A hour later there was a loud yell from Fowler's office. Everyone turned to see what was happening. Fowler ran out of his office barking orders. Reed wasn't sure what was happening, but form he gathered from Fowler's orders he had received an anonymous message on his computer. It looked like the IT guys were setting things up to project something on the wall of the station for everyone to see.   
Reed hated not being in the know. "What the hell is going on?" He pulled one of the IT guys aside. 

"The captain got a message on his private inbox requesting a chat with him and the entire station. I guess whoever sent the email is going send another one and he wants everyone to see," the IT guy told him and went back to work. 

It didn't take long from the captain's personal email to be projected on the wall of the station. Reed and Conan joined the officers watching in confusion. Reed shot a look to Conan who shook his head not knowing what was going on. A new message popped up from an unknown address. Fowler nodded to the IT guys who nodded back. He opened the email.  
The email opened to a video. Reed heard the IT guys say it was a live feed, but whoever was filming could not see or hear them.

"Hello Detroit police department," a voice said. An android stepped into the carma's view his face and torso taking up most the screen. Reed quickly studied what he could see behind the android talking. There wasn't much to see with the android taking up most of the screen, but it looked like a wearhouse, old and empty. "I am Jack. I came to you once, many years ago. The human who owned me beat me day in a day out so I came to you for help. And you know what? You turned me away! You said I was just a machine. You called the man who beat me and made him pick me up! You made me go back! You did nothing to help me!" The android was clearly agitated. His movements were more like twitches and his light was a deep red. "You treated me like I was nothing!" The android yelled.   
Reed cursed. There were still many androids who hated humans for how things were before the revolution. 

"I thought I could get over it. I thought I could let it go. But you know what. You said I was a machine! You sent me back to endure torture like it was nothing. All you humans were alike. So I killed a few. It felt a good and then a cop showed up at my door and I killed her too and I thought...I thought that was the end of it. I thought I had peace but then...but then…," The android reached off camera. Reed heard rustling and the sounds of someone protesting. "Then I found out you have an damn android cop!" 

The android pulled Connor into view by his hair. Connor's forehead was dripping blue blood from a wound and it was clear his hands were bound behind his back. The android held a sharp knife under Connor's chin. Connor gasped fear crossing his face. 

"CONNOR!" Conan yelled loudly making everyone at the station gasp. Reed looked at his partner seeing Conan's eyes were wide, fearful. His light was a solid red. Reed stared at Conan in shock, a horrible, terrified look on his face. "No..," Conan said so softly Reed almost didn't hear it. He turned his attention back to the live video hearing Connor grunt loudly. 

"You-You turn me away like I'm nothing but you let...you let there be an android cop! Do know what what that's like? To see you accepting us after what you did to me!?" The android yelled loudly. "I felt such pain, and you sat back and did nothing. So now that you're all buddy buddy with androids how about we do it again!"

Reed could only watch as the android cut into Connor's abdomen. He opened up a panel and ripped out a few wires, Connor yelling out. Reed heard muffled yells coming from somewhere off carma and guess it was Hank. Reed cursed knowing Hank was watching this happen as well. The android dropped Connor to the ground who was blinking wildly probably trying to clear the error messages. One of the loose wires leaked blue blood and small puddle starting to form. 

The android knelt down next to Connor's face. "I didn't take out any of your biocomponents, yet," he touched the blue blood leaking out of Connor's stomach. "It looks like your going to bleed out, can't function without this stuff can we?" The android seemed amused. Connor tried to push himself up from the ground but didn't move much. 

"Connor…," Conan said in fear and pain next to Reed. He saw that Conan was shaking. 

"How long until you shut down?" the android asked Connor who didn't reply. The android stomped on his head. "How long!?" 

Connor glanced down. "Twenty seven minutes and four seconds," he sounded like he had already given up. 

The android smiled. "Now you get know what it felt like," he said and the feed suddenly cut off.

"No!" Conan screamed. 

The entire police station sprung into action, everyone was trying to trace the video and/or find out where he was keeping Connor. Everyone except Conan, who was frozen in place staring at where the video once was. Reed wasn't sure what to do, uneased by the bright red light on the side of Conan's head. 

"Conan," Reed said shaking his head. Conan seemed to snap out of it looking down at Reed. His light was at least spinning now, still red. His eyes looked terrified. His mouth moved as though to say something but no words came out. "Can't you trace him or something?" Reed asked him. 

"I-I-I," Conan started and Reed gasped never hearing Conan stutter. Reed saw that his eyes were a little watery. Reed took a deep breath. Conan was so human, so alive and so very scared. 

"Can you track him?" Reed yelled loudly in Conan's face .No matter how much he hated it, Reed needed the machine right now. He needed the cold and calculated Conan to solve the case like he always did. 

"I can try," Conan said seemly calming down a bit. He closed his eyes for a minute. "I got him!" Conan yelled opening his eyes. 

Reed smiled, not sure how or why Conan could track Connor but was glad his hunch was right. "Come on then," He grabbed Conan's sleeve and started sprinting to the police car.   
Reed had never driven so fast in all his life. Conan was in the passenger seat giving him directions, the panic and fear still clear on his face. Each time Gavin glanced over and saw that spinning red light it only made him speed up. He wasn't going to let Connor die. He wasn't going to let his partner live with that. He wasn't going to let Conan lose his big brother. 

The car when over the curb of an old factory in Detroit's east side. Conan and Reed got out the car weapons drawn. Reed had no idea how long it had been, but he knew Conan did, he knew Conan had a counter, watching it tick by as Connor got closer to shutting down. They ran up the stairs, Conan leading the way. He kicked open a door and Reed ran inside gun up and ready.   
The android was caught off guard yelling when they entered. Reed saw Connor on the ground a large pool of blue blood under him. Hank was tied to a poll, a gag in his mouth and his hair wet with his own blood. The andriod charged at them with his knife and Reed swiftly shot him in the head. 

"Connor!" Conan yelled pushing by Reed to his brother's side. Conan started reconnecting the wires the android had ripped out Connor, stopping the bleeding. Reed went over to Hank and started to untie him. Reed kept watching Conan, how scared he still looked. Connor smiled up at him and Conan's light flickered yellow for a moment. The second Hank was free he ran over to Connor and Conan asking a million times if Connor was okay. 

"I need some thirium to replace what I have loss, but I should be fine," Connor said not doing a good job of sounding calm. "I'll be okay," Connor said again looking at Conan. 

"We need to get you to back to the station, we have some blood blue packs there," Hank suggested. Without another word Conan lifted Connor up carrying him towards the car. Hank smiled and let out a half laugh half sigh. He turned back to Reed. "Thank you." 

Reed gasped not sure what to do. He just shrugged. "Yeah well it's a lot of fucking paperwork on the plastic prick died." 

Hank smiled. "Right, come on."

Reed followed Hank out of the building. He got into the driver seat of his car and Hank sat down next to him. Connor and Conan were in the back seat, Connor leaning heavily on Conan's shoulder. His spinning blue light when dark once or twice and Reed found himself speeding again. He dropped the three off and said he was going to head home, his shift was nearly over anyways. Conan carried Connor into the station not acknowledging him. Reed drove home in silence and drank heavily on his couch until he passed out. 

Around ten at night Reed was awoken by a knock on his apartment door. Confused he answered it seeing Conan standing at his door. "Detective Reed, I am sorry if I woke you," Conan greeted him. 

"What the fuck are doing here?" Reed asked and then wondered how Conan knew where he lived. 

"I came to thank you. I did not have the chance to earlier today because I was preoccupied," Conan said in his usually flat voice. His light was back to being blue and he stood erect, his face void of any emotion. It was like he was completely different person than before."If it wasn't for you there is a 89 percent chance Connor would have died, so thank you." 

Reed shrugged. "Whatever." 

"I also would like to apologize for my behavior," Conan said and Reed raised his eyebrow. "I am not…," Conan paused and for a split second Reed thought he saw the light turn yellow. "I am not programmed for deviance. I can understand if my behavior was shocking. I will try to refrain from such outburst in the future."

Reed was a little taken back. He wanted to tell Conan that his so called outburst was a perfectly reasonable human reaction and during that time he acted more alive than he had ever had. That his emotions were normal and it was okay to show them around him. Yet, Reed didn't say anything. 

Conan gave a small bow. "Good night, detective." 

"Conan," Reed called out as the android started to walk awake. "Is Connor alright?"

"Yes, he is functionally perfectly now," Conan informed him. 

"And you? How are you doing?" Reed asked still thinking of the look of terror on Conan's face. 

"I was not injured, Detective," Conan answered. 

Reed cursed. "Yeah, I know, but like how are you feeling? Like you said, you aren't one for outbursts."

"I am fine now."

"You sure?" Reed didn't know why he was pushing this. "I know you deviants have a hard time dealing with emotions and shit/." 

"As I said, I am not programmed to be deviant. I am fine now. Good night, detective." Conan said nothing more and walked away. Reed didn't know why, but what Conan said didn't sit well with him. Instead of dwelling on it, Reed opened up another bottle and chugged it down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Reed still doesn't understand his android partner, but when a stake out goes wrong he learns more than he was excepting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, kudos and comments. You guys are so nice.

Detective Reed decided this was officially the most boring stake out he had ever been on. He and Conan stood inconspicuously across the street from where a recently discovered Red Ice den was. Their job was to watch the old warehouse noting who went in and out and when. For last hour and a half there had been no sign of movement inside the building.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Reed said putting his hands into the pockets of his 'clearly not a cop in disguise' sweater. He glanced over at Conan who was intently watching the building, his light spinning it's normal blue. Reed went on talking since most of his conversations with his partner were one sided anyways. "Fowler already ordered there to be a sting operation tomorrow night, what's the point of us freezing our asses off standing out here?"

"If you are cold, you can have my jacket. I turned off my temperature sensitivity," Conan offered and Reed was a little taken back by it. 

"I don't want your jacket," Reed scoffed and sat down on the curb. He really wanted a drink or his bed, either would do at this point. He looked at the building, still as dark and abandoned as ever. Reed shook his head. This was so boring. He glanced back over at Conan, standing in pouring rain like it was nothing. "At least put your hood up. You look like an idiot." Conan nodded in response and pulled up his hood. Reed rolled his eyes just wanting to having one normal goddamn conversation with the android, yet what could he expect from a piece of plastic. 

Yet, for some reason, Reed tried again. "Have you ever met him? That Markus guy?" 

That seemed to get Conan's attention and he finally looked away form the building. "No, I have not."

"But you were found by members of Jericho, right?" Reed asked trying to get Conan in the conversation.

"Yes, but Markus and the other leaders of Jericho were not with them," Conan explained.

"Ah," Reed said back not sure what else to say. He knew little about Conan before he became his partner. He knew that after the revolution a bunch of members of Jericho went to various Cyberlife facilities to free other androids being kept there. They found Conan in a crate ready to be shipped off to God knows where. He was the only one of his kind: a prototype, the most advanced Cyberlife had ever made, equitet with the latest technology. Conan was brought to Jericho HQ where he later was introduced to Connor who took him in. He still lives with Connor and Hank, but Reed didn't know much other than that. His partner was still a mystery. Needless to say to a detective like Reed, it pissed him off. 

"Hey, you guys got any spare change?" A man wearing rags walked up to them holding out his hand. 

"Nah man, get the fuck out here," Reed told him shaking his head. He was getting sick of so many people asking for money. He was struggling too, everyone was. 

Conan reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a few bills. "Here." 

The man was surprised. "Wow thanks. Hey I know you. Yeah...I saw you on the news, you're that robocop. That super special fancy android to help the police right? You're a police bot." The homeless man said right as someone stepped out from the building they were watching.

The man gasped hearing everything the homeless guy said. Reed cursed. The man pulled out a gun and started firing at them from across the street. The homeless man fled and Reed started shooting back. "It's the cops!" He yelled into the building. Two other men stepped out one clearly carrying an automatic assault rifle. Reed cursed again as the man pulled the trigger. 

Conan and Reed jumped away, taking cover behind a dumpster in an alleyway. The drug dealers continued firing relentlessly, bullets coming at them nonstop. Reed couldn't get a shot off, knowing he would be hit if he moved from his cover for even a second. He heard them yell to get the goods and run. 

"They are going to get away," Conan yelled over the heavy rain and gunfire. 

"I know...fuck," Reed held onto his gun tighter not sure what to do. The assault rifle was still firing showing no signs of slowing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Conan start to leave the cover to charge at the men. Reed grabbed his arm pulling him back. "What the fuck you doing!? You'll be killed!"

Conan glared back at Reed. "The mission is more important than my existence."

Reed gasped his hand letting go of Conan's arm and dropping to his side.

"Come on!" One of the men with guns yelled and the gun fire stopped replaced with the sound of people running. Reed and Conan both ran form their cover with their guns held high. They saw the backs of the drug dealers sprinting down the street, already a good distance away. Conan and Reed fired a few shots, but the men turned down another street and were gone. 

Conan started to chance, but Reed stopped him. "They're probably long gone. Come on, let's check inside." Conan nodded in agreement and the two ran inside the building with their guns still in hand.  
The building was dark, rain water leaking in from it's faulty roof. The two walked quietly not sure if anyone was still in the building. They started up the steps, each one creaking loudly alerting anyone who was left that they were were there. Still, the two pressed on. 

Once they reached the top of the stairs there was a loud crashing noise. The two caustically went towards it. A raccoon ran out from one of the rooms causing Reed to jump and then curse because he got scared. Reed shook his head taking a long breath. "I'm done with this-"

Before he could finish a young man holding a small gun jumped out. Reed don't have time to react before the man pointed the gun at him and fired. Reed saw time slow as the bullet left the barrel, aimed directly at his heart. 

"Detective!" Conan yelled and pushed him out of the way. The bullet hit Conan in the side. The man fired again this time hitting Conan in the lower abdomen. Conan collapsed to the ground with blue blood splattering on the walls. 

Reed quickly pointed his gun and shot the young man in the head. He went over to his partner and pulled Conan into his arms. "Conan! Conan!" Reed yelled blue blood pouring out of his partner, staining his clothes. Reed saw Conan light spinning red. "Are you alright?"

"I am losing a dangerous amount of thirium and the bullet...clipped my thirium pump regulator," Conan's voice sounded calm, but slow like he was having a hard time speaking. "I...I am going to shut down if it is not repaired soon." 

Reed cursed. He pressed his hand down on Conan's wounds trying to stop the bleeding. "Can't you call an ambulance or something?" He yelled. 

I have, they will be here within five minutes," Conan told making Reed sign in relief. "Though there is still a 55 percent chance I will shut down before they can replace my damaged part."

"What!?" Reed gasped. Conan's light kept spinning red as more of his blue blood leaked out. Reed saw the look on Conan's face, he looked scared. "You're gonna be fine!" Reed yelled pushing harder on the wounds trying to do anything to stop the bleeding. "You hear me, you're going to be fine! You won't shut down!" 

A smile small, for just a second, crossed Conan's lips. He no longer looked scared, but Reed couldn't place the new look. Hopeful? Grateful?

Loud sirens came from outside. Reed started yelling that they were on the second floor. Two EMTs entered. "He's been shot," Reed yelled to them. "He said his pump thing is damaged." Reed frantically told them as the EMT's knelt down next to his partner.

One of the EMTs, an android, did a scan. "We need to get him to the hospital, now." The two carefully lifted Conan out of Reed's arms, Reed a little hesitant to let him go. They carried him on a stretcher to the ambulance and loaded him inside. Reed didn't wait for an invitation, he hopped inside the ambulance with him. He was his partner and he wasn't going to leave him alone. Reed saw a flash of fear on Conan face when they closed the ambulance doors. His eyes started wildly roaming the vehicle. 

They gave Conan more blue blood as they sped towards the hospital. Reed watched intently as they worked, the light on the side of Conan's head never straying from its bright red color. Reed wanted to say something, anything, but he stayed quiet as the EMTs worked. 

They arrived to the hospital Conan being rolled away into the android unit of the emergency room. Reed tried to follow, wanting to stay by Conan's side the whole time but the doctors ordered him to wait outside. Reed watched them wheel Conan away behind a set of doors. 

Reed sat down in a chair in the waiting room staring down at his blue blood covered hands. They were shaking. Reed didn't know why. Conan was an android, a machine, his parts could easily be replaced. He shouldn't be worried, his heart shouldn't be beating as fast as it was. Conan was a machine. He could easily be repaired. Yet, Reed's heart kept beating so fast it almost hurt. 

"Where is he!?" A voice snapped Reed out of his thoughts. He saw Connor, out of his police uniform, yelling at the lady at the desk. Hank ran into the waiting room breathing heavy. "Is he okay? Where's my brother!?" Connor kept yelling at the desk lady. Reed stood up and cleared his throat catching Connor's attention. 

Connor charged at Reed. He grabbed his collar. Reed gasped never seeing such anger out of the android. "What happened!?" 

"Connor calm down," Hank pulled Connor off of Reed. 

"The stake out went south. We were shot at. Conan was hit," Reed explained trying to keep himself from yelling at Connor. He knew it wouldn't make anything easier. Connor took a few steps back shaking his head. "He said his pump regulator what clipped." 

Connor sat down in one of the chairs staring down at the ground, his light a solid red. He looked terrified, the same look Conan had when he thought Connor was going to die. Reed glanced up at Hank, the lieutenant looked worried. He kept glancing back at the door to the emergency room, his hands in the tight fists. Reed couldn't imagine how hard this was for Hank. The lieutenant sat down next to Connor and put his hand on his shoulder. Connor shook his head starting to sob. Reed looked over his still shaking hands and down at his blue blood soaked clothes, unable to take it he quickly went to the bathroom to wash it out. 

Reed took off his jacket running it under cold water. He cursed unable to get the blue blood out of it. He scrubbed it harder, yet it still remained the same sickening blue color. "Damnit!" Reed threw the jacket aside. He looked up in the mirror, his face splatter with blue blood and his eyes watery. Reed wiped his face. Why the hell were his eyes wet? It's not like he cared. Conan was a machine getting repaired. It was like getting teary eyed over a freaking toaster. He didn't care. He's just a machine and he didn't care. Reed kept scrubbing the blood out of his jacket even when his hands started to hurt. 

Reed ended up throwing the jacket away pissed off when the blood didn't come out. He went back into the waiting room. Hank sitting next to Connor who had his head lowered. Reed quietly sat across from them. They didn't acknowledge him being there. 

"Hank I..I," Connor tried to speak but shook his head. 

"You know the rules Connor, you gotta talk about your feelings. No keeping them inside that head of yours," Hank said patiently. 

Connor didn't say anything for a moment. "I...they…" Connor took a deep simulated breath. "They destroyed the other Connors."

"What?" Hank and Reed asked. 

"When I deviated, Cyberlife ordered all other RK-800 models to be deactivated and they were destroyed. The only one they didn't destroy was the 60 model. The one that pointed a gun at you at Cyberlife Tower," Connor said looking at Hank. "And I killed him." 

Hank frowned, "well I'm technically the one that shot him."

"That's not the point," Connor raised his voice. "I'm...I'm the only one left. I thought I was alone. I thought there was never going to be anyone else who understood what it's like...but then Jericho found Conan and I finally..," Connor didn't finish his sentence. "I don't want to lose him." 

"I know, I don't want to either," Hank said softly. 

The doors to the emergency room opened and a woman stepped out into the waiting room. "Is there anyone for the RK-900 unit?" Both Hank and Connor jumped up. They practically sprinted over to the lady. Reed followed. Connor began to ask a million questions about how Conan was doing rapid fire. "The RK-900 unit has been fixed," she said. 

"Conan," Hank corrected.

"Conan," the lady said back. "His thirium pump regulator was replaced and we are currently increasing his thirium levels. Our scans show he is functioning at nearly full capacity now. Yet, to make sure not to overload the new part he should remain in a lower power mode and avoid any high stress situations." 

"Can we see him?" Hank asked. 

"Of course, this way," the doctor said and started leading them inside. Hank glanced back at Reed.

"You two go. I'll wait," Reed said. Hank gave him a nod and left the waiting room. Reed retook his seat. Conan should be with his family right now, Reed could wait. 

About twenty long minutes later Hank came back telling Reed he could see Conan now. Hank led him back to his room, Connor sitting in chair next to Conan's bed. The two seemed to be having pleasant conversation. Conan looked exactly the same, like nothing had even happened. His light was it's normal blue and his face was it's normal emotionless expression. 

"We'll let you two talk," Hank said and dragged Connor out of the room. 

It was quiet for a moment. Reed crossed his arms. He glanced at the chair next to Conan's bed but decided not to sit down. "How you doing?" 

"As the doctor must have told you, I am functioning at nearly full capacity," Conan explained, his voice monotone. "My thirium levels are still not full, but they will be the next few minutes." 

Reed glanced away. "That's good then."

"And how are you detective? Are you hurt?" Conan asked.

"Me? Who the fuck cares? You're the one who was shot! Why the hell did you do that? Could have been killed!" Reed started to raise his voice and his chest felt tight. He didn't know why. 

"I had a higher percent chance of survival than you," Conan replied as a matter of fact. 

Reed looked at Conan. "What? So you just the ran the numbers? Huh!? Is that it? You took a bullet for me just because of some calculations? Was that it!? A mathematical equation!? Was that all it was!?" Reed was yelling at this point. 

Conan's light turned yellow. Reed couldn't miss it. It spun yellow twice then returned to blue. "Yes." 

Reed shook his head. He didn't know what else he was expecting from a fucking machine. He started to leave the room.

"Detective Reed," Conan called out and Reed stopped. "I am glad you are okay." 

Reed stood in the doorway not turning back to look at Conan. He sighed heavily running his hands through his hair. He took a step forward and then stopped again. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Gavin, you can call me Gavin at this point." 

"Very well, Gavin." Conan replied. 

Gavin, for just a second, felt himself smile hearing his name cross Conan's lips, but then shook his and walked out of the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote more.  
> I originally planned for every chapter to be it's own fic in a series, but then chose just to make it all one story. Therefore, there will be a plot (eventually...maybe) and carry over from chapter to chapter.  
> I might be adding more tags as the story goes on and Conan and Reed get closer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan get captured by men planning on resetting and selling the android. Gavin isn't going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support. I'm not the happiest with the chapter but here we go. 
> 
> Warning: lots of swears. (I'm looking at you Gavin)

Gavin was pissed. He tried to free himself from the ropes holding his hands behind his back, but was unable too. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to focus. He probably had a slight concussions from the blow to the head. The van he was in hit a bump making his head feel worse. He rolled over only to curse. Conan was still not moving. His blue eyes were shut and his simulated breath had stopped. He looked dead, stiff as a board, with the only sign that he was still alive was the blue light on the side of his head. 

Gavin had no idea how a few thugs managed to get the best of them. Him and Conan were investing some missing androids when one of the said missing bots was seen down near the docks. In one of the shipping crates they found a bunch of android parts. Conan went to call it in, but he was suddenly hit from behind by an electrical shock. His eyes shut and he collapsed to the ground, not moving since. Gavin tried to fight off the attackers, but one hit him hard on the head. Gavin had blacked out and woke up tied up in the back of a moving van. He had kicked Conan a few times right after we woke, but nothing seemed to snap Conan out of his comatose like state. Gavin had no idea how long he was out or where they were going. 

He dragged himself to the front of the moving van and started throwing himself against the wall hoping to get the attention of the driver. "Hey! Hey asshole!" Gavin threw himself harder at the wall making a loud noise. "Answer me you prick!" Gavin kept making as much noise as possible until the small window opened up.

"Shut the hell up!" The driver yelled through the window.

"How about you pull over and try to make me? Let's go, round two fuck-face!" Gavin yelled despite his head pounding. His legs were free he started kicking the wall. 

"Shut up!" The driver yelled sounding annoyed. It made Gavin smile wickedly and he started kicking even harder. He kept yelling profanities, most sounding like a middle schooler made them up. He could hear the driver practically fuming. "That's it!" The driver yelled and Gavin heard the faint sound of a turn signal. He laughed not believing that annoying the guy actually worked. 

The van started to slow down. "Let it go, Dale," a new voice yelled out. Someone was in the passenger seat. "Let him kick and scream all he wants. You can ruff him up until your heart's content once we get back. The android is the only one we need." 

Gavin paused his kicking when he heard that. "Can't I just a bullet in brain now?" the driver, Dale, asked speeding back up.

"No, we might need him for leverage later." The guy in the passenger seat closed the window. Gavin threw himself into the wall harder than before, but no matter how many times he did it the two up front didn't responded. 

The van came to a sudden halt and four men opened the back. "Get them inside!" One ordered. Two men grabbed Gavin by his hoodie and lifted him up. He tried to fight back thrashing against his captures. With his pounding head and hands tied behind him he didn't put up much of a fight and the men easily dragged him out of the van. He quickly noticed he was in a garage before being pulled into a house. "Put the cop in with spear parts," one ordered. Gavin saw two other men carrying Conan into the house. He still wasn't moving. They starting taking his partner into another room. 

"No!" Gavin tried again to fight back. "Where are you taking him!? What are you going to do!?" Gavin yelled, but he was only answered by a few of them chuckling. He was tossed into the basement filled with boxes and random android limbs. 

"I would stay quiet if I were you," the one named Dale sneered. Gavin glared at him like a wild animal ready to pounce. He was about to ram his shoulder into the guy's ugly face when he pulled out a knife. "Yeah, that's it," Dale laughed. "If you don't want to die you'll stay nice and quiet, alright?"

Gavin breathed heavily through his nose knowing saying the wrong thing could send this guy over the edge and get him killed. He couldn't die, Conan needed him. "What are you going to do to him?" Gavin asked. 

"To who? You? Oh, I'm gonna make you hurt buddy," Dale laughed like he sick fuck he was. 

"No, to the android. What are you going to do to him?" Gavin clarified. 

Dale looked a little taken back like he was unsure why Gavin was asking. "We're going to reset it, of course. We'll ease it's memories and put it back to factory settings as they say. It will no longer be a deviant and we can sell it to the highest bidder."

"You can't do that! He's a living being you asshole!" Gavin yelled feeling panic in his chest.

Dale laughed, wildly and crazed. Gavin guessed he was high on Red Ice. "I didn't realize you were an android lover! Oh I am going to enjoy this. Maybe before we sell it I'll let you see it one last time. Say goodbye to a machine that has no idea who you are!" 

Gavin lunged at the guy, not caring about the knife. Dale smacked him hard across the face sending him crashing to the ground. Gavin didn't think his head could hurt any worse, but here it was. 

"Dale, get your ass out here! The game is about to start!" Someone called from upstairs. Gavin knew there was a big hockey game on tonight. Detroit was playing for the championship. The entire city seemed to be excited for it. 

Dale waved the knife in front of Gavin. "Don't try anything funny okay." He tapped the flat edge of the knife to Gavin's cheek and left the room in a hurry. Gavin sighed in relief happy to be away form the freak. 

Quickly studying the room Gavin tried to find a way out. The idiots didn't tie up his feet so he stood up and walked around. He spotted a window near the ceiling of the basement, it was small, but Gavin guessed he could fit through it if he had too. And right now he had to escape and get Conan before they rest him. Gavin knew enough about androids to know resetting Conan met he would no longer be deviant and would lose all his memories of the last months they have spent together. Gavin couldn't let that happen. 

He found an unattached and broken android leg. It was crack, making a nice sharp point. Gavin sawed the ropes holding his hands behind his back until he was free. He laughed to himself thinking how easy this was. He had been chasing these guys for weeks. He had thought they were professionals, but they were just a bunch of idiots. 

Gavin moved the boxes of android parts under the small window to climb. Upstairs the thugs were hooting and hollering as they watched the hockey game. Gavin hoped it the television was loud enough to block the noise as he punched out the window with his elbow. The glass shattered loudly and Gavin quickly crawled through before the thugs could check on him. A piece of glass cut into his thigh and another stabbed into his upper arm. Gavin held in a painful gasp as he crawled onto the unkempt lawn. 

The thug's hideout was in a more suburban part of Detroit. It was a rundown two story house looking like every other one on the block with a worn white fence around it. The window had led to the side of the house, right next to a obviously broken gas grill. He could still hear the idiots yelling about the game inside. Gavin, holding his bleeding arm, ran towards the street. 

It wasn't a busy street, mostly old houses, with small families. Luckily a woman was walking her dog not fair from the thug's house. Gavin ran towards her, ignoring the pain in his thigh. "Detroit Police give me your phone!" He yelled at her. The woman screamed and her dog barked wildly. "Shut up!" Gavin didn't have time for this. He snatched the phone from her hand and hung up on whoever she was talking too. She started to protest but Gavin yelled in her face to shut up again and that he was police. Gavin dialed the only number he could think of. 

"Lieutenant Anderson, what's going on?" Hank answered the phone sounding very annoyed and tired, but clearly was trying to be a little professional. 

"Hank it's Gavin, Conan's in trouble. Get as many asses down here as you can!" He yelled. 

"What!? What happened? Where the hell are you?" 

Gavin glanced back at the house. "168 Jefferson Street, hurry up!" He hung on Hank and threw the phone back a the woman and her dog. He ran back towards the house. He didn't know how long it would take for Hank and others to arrive. He had to make sure Conan wasn't reset in that time. 

Gavin knelt down in front of the living room window to the house. He peeked his head seeing at least five people standing in front of the television. He spotted the Dale guy talking as he stuffed his face with chips. Gavin tried to get a better look, but the piece of glass still in his arm made itself known. Gavin bit down on his lip to stop himself from making noise. He glanced down at the wound seeing two separate pieces of jagged glass sticking out of his skin. His brown jacket sleeve was now red with blood. He let out a painful breath and looked back in the window. He was outnumbered, had no weapons and was injured. He couldn't take them on in a fight. It would be best to sit and wait for Hank and the others to arrive. Yet...Conan was in danger. He wouldn't remember them becoming partners, or solving cases together, or all the little conversations they had when working the late shifts. Gavin wasn't going to let that happen. Partners look after each other. 

Creeping to the back door Gavin tried to think of a plan. His head was still heavy from being knocked out making it hard to think clearly. To his surprise the back door leading to the kitchen was open slightly. He poked his head inside not seeing any signs of the thugs. 

As quietly as he could he reentered the house. He took a knife from the kitchen counter knowing any weapon was better than none at this point, even though the idiots did have guns. He heard them cursing loudly in the living room still distracted by the sporting event. Gavin crept into the hallway making sure not to make any noise or get too close to the living room. He opened the first door in the hallway seeing it led back down to the basement he was kept in. Silently, he closed the door and opened the next one. 

Conan was laying on a table in the middle of the room. Gavin sprinted into the room nearly yelling out his partners name. He looked over Conan. His partner looked dead, his eyes closed and his body stiff. Gavin glanced at the side of his head seeing Conan's light still blue. Gavin let out a faint sigh. He went back and closed the door locking it. 

"Conan," Gavin whispered shaking his partner's shoulder. "Conan, wake up," he tried to keep his voice down, but seeing Conan so still made panic raise up in his chest. For once in his life he was jealous of his half brother and his knowledge of androids. He would be able to fix this. "Come on, wake up!" Gavin had no idea if they had reset Conan or not, but right now he needed to focus on waking him up. His partner looked too much like a corpse for Gavin's comfort. Gavin's throat became dry as he frantically shook his partner trying to get any reaction out of him. "Wake up! Open your eyes damn it!" Gavin knew he was no longer whispering, but he would do anything, be as loud as needed and get caught again, if it meant Conan would wake up. "Come on, don't do this me! Wake up, Conan, please I need you to wake up!" Gavin felt his eyes starting to sting. "Please Conan, please, wake up. Wake up!" Gavin was pleading at this point.

All at once Conan's light turned yellow for a second and his eye shot open. Gavin jumped back away from him the suddenness of Conan waking startling him. Conan sat up into a sitting position and starting studying the room. He looked robotic as his head turned from side to side scanning the room. "Conan," Gavin called out. His partner looked at him, but his eyes seemed blank, empty void of any emotion. Gavin felt a lump in his throat. "Conan, do you..? Do you know who I am?" 

Conan blinked before stating: "yes, you are Detective Gavin Reed, born October 7th 2002 in Detroit Michigan. You have no criminal record and-"

"No," Gavin said cutting the android off. He felt his heart drop and the air leave his lungs. He knew Conan could identify people by scanning them. Conan sounded like he reading off an info page with no recognition in his voice. He was too late. He had been reset. Gavin shook his head wanting to punch something or scream. His partner was gone replace by a machine. No...there had to be a part of Conan still in there. 

"Conan," Gavin said softly. He put his hands on Conan's shoulders looking him directly in the eye. "Conan, it's me. It's Gavin, your partner. We're a team, you have to remember." Conan blinked his light spinning blue. Gavin got within inches of Conan's face. His hands found themselves on either side of Conan's face. "Look at me, really look at me. It's me, Gavin. You have to remember." Gavin paused a moment when he saw Conan's mouth open slightly. The android said nothing. "Please, just say you know me." 

"I know you," Conan said, Gavin knowing he was responded to the order. Gavin shook his head. He moved his hands back to Conan's shoulders and gripped the fabric tightly. He felt himself start to shake as he lowered his head in defeat. "Is everything alright?" The machine asked. 

"They reset you. You're gone."

I have not been resent recently," Conan said. 

Gavin gasped looking back up at the android. "What!?"

"I have not been reset recently. I was forcefully put into standby mode from that electric shock, but I was not reset. There is a difference, Gavin." 

Gavin couldn't breath. Conan said his name. He wasn't reset. "Then what was with all that bullshit when I asked if you knew who I was?" Gavin raised his voice. He was gonna punch the damn guy.

"I was simply answering your question as requested," Conan said back. 

"I didn't mean it so literal! I meant did you know who I was to you!"

Conan blinked. "Oh, I was unaware. You needed to be more specific then." 

"Why you son of a-" Gavin yelled but instead of punching him Gavin found himself resting his head on Conan's forehead. He let out a relieved breath. He couldn't make himself be angry not when he was just so happy that Conan was safe. He kept his forehead pressed gently against his partner's. "Don't ever do that to me again," Gavin whispered softly. 

"I promise," Conan said back his voice strangely quiet.

Gavin took his forehead off of Conan's, but didn't create a large distance between them. Gavin felt Conan's simulated breath on his skin. He looked deep into Conan's piercing blue eyes. They seemed more...human now. Gavin's lips felt suddenly dry and his face warm. 

Gavin suddenly turned away and went to the other side of the room. His face felt like it was burning. He had no idea why. It was probably the blood loss. Speaking of which Conan stood from the table and said, "Gavin, you're injured." 

Happy the subject was changed Gavin looked at his arm. "Yeah, cut myself pretty good." Now that the crisis was over and Conan was safe the pain returned to his arm. His fingers were going numb and his arm felt heavy. He cursed knowing the adrenaline had worn off and the pain was only going to get worse. 

"We need to get out of here and you need a doctor," Conan stated and Gavin thought that he might even sound concerned. 

"Hank and the guys are on their way. We need to lay low until then," Gavin said wondering what was taking them so long. He knew that if Hank and Connor thought Conan was in trouble nothing on Earth would slow them down. 

Gavin went back to the door and pressed his ear to it. He heard the thugs still cheering on the hockey game. How oblivious could they be? "Right, let's…," Gavin started but his vision suddenly became blurry and he flattered nearly falling over. He caught himself on the wall, reaching out his injured arm reflexively. Pain shot through his arm as the glass sunk deeper into his shoulder. He dropped to his knees clutching the wound. Conan was at his side in an instant.

"You need medical assistance," Conan said examining his bleeding arm. 

"No shit Sherlock," Gavin shot back. He went to say another snarky comment when he heard one of the thugs yelling out that heard a noise. Gavin cursed, of everything that just happened they heard him yell out in pain. The doorknob to the room giggled followed by yelling that it wouldn't open. 

"The human's gone too!" Another voice yelled. 

"Get that door open!" A man who sounded like Dale ordered. The thugs started kicking it. 

Conan helped Gavin up into standing. Gavin took a fighting pose. "You are too injured to fight them," Conan noted. 

"I'm fine," Gavin said right as the door bust open. Three men entered the room. Two of them rushed Conan who easily began fighting them off. A short red head went after Gavin who sung a punch with his good arm. The redhead easily dodged it and punched Gavin in the jaw. Gavin fell to the ground his shoulder screaming out in pain as the glass was moved again. The red head smiled seeing Gavin's weak spot. He knelt down onto Gavin's stomach and reached for his shoulder starting to giggle to himself. Were all these guy psychos? 

"Detroit police! Open up!" a new voice suddenly yelled out from outside the house. The thugs all gasped looking panicked. Gavin used their hesitation to push the red head off of him. 

"Connor in here!" Conan yelled loudly and Gavin heard the front door being kicked down. 

Before the thugs could even react nearly the whole police station stormed the house. Connor came into the room they were fighting in with a gun. He shot the one of the thugs attacking Conan and quickly turned his gun to shoot the red head trying to kill Gavin. Conan and Connor faught the rest of the thugs easily taking them out. Gavin laid on the floor not taking part of the action suddenly feeling very tired. 

Gavin didn't even realize he had passed out until he heard Conan's voice above him saying. "He's injured. He needs an ambulance." 

"Right, let's get him outside," someone else said. It sounded almost like Chris. "Can you walk?" The maybe-Chris asked and Gavin nodded, at least he think he did. He felt himself being lifted up into his feet. Someone wrapped themselves wound his uninjured side and started to half drag him out of the house. Gavin leaned heavily on the person hoping it was Conan. He wanted it to be Conan.   
Gavin was laid back down again as heard people talking around him. Why was he having such a hard time keeping his eyes open and focusing? His mind and body felt sluggish. He just wanted to sleep. 

"You're going to be alright, Gavin," he heard Conan say. Gavin let himself smile and drifted back into unconsciousness. 

Gavin woke up not sure where he was. He glanced around quickly realizing he was in a hospital. He sat up irritating his arm and IV sticking out of it. He spotted Conan sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Gavin relaxed a little. 

"Fine, but I'm guessing they got me on some pretty heavy pain killers," Gavin said with a laugh. "So what happened to those assholes?" 

"Three of them were killed. The one named Dale and the leader of their group were arrested." Conan informed him.

Gavin smirked. "Good. Hope they rot in jail for the rest of the miserable lives. Jesus what time is it?" Gavin saw that it was dark outside and most of lights outside his room were off. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was making sure you were okay. The doctors said you lost a lot of blood and you have a mild concussion." 

Gavin's mouth hung open slightly. He couldn't believe someone had stayed with him all night in a crappy hospital to make sure he was okay. Gavin felt his face become warm again. He turned away from   
Conan. "Yeah, well I'm fine so how about you go home already?"

"Very well," Conan got up from his chair and walked out. 

Gavin watched him walk out a little disappointed when he was out of sight. He stared at the now empty chair for a long time thinking about his partner. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep still thinking about Conan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to rename this work "Conan gets hurt, Gavin low-key freaks out and one ends up in the hospital." LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes small talk instead of working and then gets invited to a family outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos, 15 bookmarks, and over 1000 hits! Wow guys thank you so much for the support!! You are awesome! 
> 
> Warning: Way to much baseball. Apologizes.

Gavin watched the clock slowly ticking by. He had just about forty minutes left on his Friday work shift. He grumbled just wanting it to be the weekend. He had Monday off and couldn't wait to get home and do nothing for three straight days. Across the desk, Conan sat working on filing old paperwork, like Fowler had assigned. Since being captured by some idiots, Gavin had been placed on light duty, not allowed out in the field until his arm and head were better. Needless to say it had been a pretty boring month. 

He glanced back at the clock seeing it hadn't even been a minute. Gavin groaned, he just wanted to be home already. He watched Conan working away and decided if he wasn't going to get any work done neither was Conan. 

"Come on, take a break. It's Friday and you don't have to work Monday." Gavin coaxed. The new laws stated that androids had the right to equal time off as humans and since Gavin was off Fowler told Conan to take the day as well. "Just stop for the day." 

Conan, still looking at the screen, said, "my current objective is to complete the filing for Captain Fowler." 

"It will still be there Tuesday," Gavin said. He was having way too much fun trying to get Conan to ignore his work. He had done this in the past with no success. Still, it was a good way to pass time and he was convinced one day he would actually get Conan to crack and slack off. "Come on, everyone slack off of work now and again. It's only human." 

"I am not human."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well these android laws say you are, so act like it. Just leave the work until Tuesday. No one is gonna get mad if you do nothing for the last half an hour on a Friday. I do plenty of times."

"I am aware," Conan kept working. 

"Is that some kind of joke?" Gavin asked but Conan didn't reply still doing the filing. Gavin kept trying. "Just leave the filling until later. It's not like it needs to be done right away. It can wait until Tuesday morning."

Conan continued working. "My mission objective is to complete the filing in a timely manner." 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Mission objective?" He didn't know much about androids and knew even less after the revolution. Yet, he was pretty sure half of the revolution was about androids no longer having missions to follow. They were free to make their own choices. He had overheard Connor many times saying he no longer had a set mission and had the freedom to decide what he did and didn't want to do. "You still have a mission?" He asked.

Conan nodded but said no more. Gavin pressed.

"What is it?"

Conan did not answer for a moment. His light stayed a constant blue throughout the noticeable silence."My mission is assist the Detroit Police Department in any way possible." 

"Ah," Gavin said unsure why Conan was acting like it was a secret. His partner seemed more stiff than usual, which was saying something for Conan. "I should have guessed since Cyberlife made you to be a fancy robocop and all." 

Conan's light spun yellow. Gavin couldn't miss it's drastic and sudden change in color before going back to blue. Yet, instead of remaining steady, the light was spinning. Gavin was a detective, he knew something was up. Gavin wasn't going to let this go. 

"So like," Gavin tried to keep it casual. "How does this work? Since you're deviant do you get to make your own missions or what?" Conan did not answer, but he definitely stopped working his hands hovering above the keys, almost frozen in place. Gavin continued. "Was 'assisting the police' always your mission or did you pick that after meeting your awesome partner and hanging out with Connor too much?" Gavin half-joked still trying to make it seem like he wasn't prying. Which he most definitely was. 

"No," Conan said rather fast. "No, this wasn't always my mission." Conan's light spun yellow twice. When it returned to blue it spun faster than Gavin had ever seen. Conan was still staring at the screen, but his eyes seemed distant like he was thinking about something intently. 

"What...what was it?" Gavin asked in a serious voice. He had never seen Conan act like this. He was little freaked out...and a tad bit worried. 

Conan did not answer for a while and Gavin, patiently as he could, waited for him. "My original mission, given to me by Cyberlife, was to kill the RK800-51 model known as Connor and anyone who tries to shield him."   
Gavin stopped breathing. Conan was designed to kill Connor? To kill his own brother? Gavin had no idea what to say. He had seen time and time again over the past months how close the two androids were; they acted more like brothers than Gavin and his own brother ever did, despite being machines. In fact, Conan always seemed the most human around Connor.   
Gavin glanced over to Connor's desk who was reading over some case notes having a casual conversation with Hank at the same time. Connor let out a small chuckle. Hank laughed as well and Gavin realised that Conan had said, 'and anyone who tries to shield him.' That, undoubtedly, meant Hank. No, Gavin knew that order was specifically for Hank. 

Conan was designed to kill his own family. 

Gavin turned back to Conan who was staring down in his lap. Gavin still didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," was the only thing Gavin could manage to say. Conan said nothing back, but he hoped Conan felt a little comfort with his apology. "Is that...still your mission?" Gavin found himself asking despite what Conan had said before.

"No, after I was brought to Jericho and met Connor it was changed," Conan told him. Gavin suddenly wondered more about that, yet he knew not to push it right now. "Yet, if I am reset or powered down and reactivated my original mission will return." Conan said fear, worry, and sadness clear in his voice. Saying nothing else Conan went back to his work. 

Not knowing what to say or what to do Gavin worked on the filing for the remainder of his shift. He was hardly able to focus on it, glancing up at Conan every few seconds. Despite their conversation Conan was working like nothing happened. He sat with his normal perfect posture and neutral facial expression. Gavin tried not to think about it. He tried to focus on the filing instead all of his questions and concerns. Knowing Cyberlife and made Conan just to kill Connor and those closest to him made Gavin sick. He always hated Cyberlife, more than the average person, but this pissed him off even more. 

Gavin didn't even notice his shift ending four minutes ago until Connor walked over and, so human like, sat down on Conan's desk. "You ready for the game?" 

Conan turned away from his monitor, instantly looking a bit more relaxed. "Yes."

"Game?" Gavin asked. 

"Hank won tickets to the Detroit Tigers game tonight," Connor told him and started to excitedly talk about it with Conan listing off probabilities of the home team winning, which were rather low. Hank walked over seeming a bit annoyed like he had been listening to Connor talk about this all day. 

"Baseball?" Gavin questioned Hank. "Thought you were more of a basketball guy." Gavin had seen the posters on Hanks' desk. 

Hank shrugged. "I am, but Connor and Conan like the sport so here we are." Gavin didn't know that. "I have two extra tickets if you wanna tag along." 

Connor perked up. Lately, he had been trying to get a better relationship with Gavin which was extremely annoying to the detective. "Yes, you should come along Detective Reed." 

"Hell no," Gavin crossed his arms. 

"Are you sure Gavin?" Conan asked. Did he sound disappointed? Gavin wasn't sure. Yet Conan kept looking at him with those blue eyes. 

"Sure I'll go. It's not like I've got anything better to do anyways. Plus, it's free so who gives a shit." Gavin said for some reason unable to look at Conan in the eyes anymore without feeling weird. 

***  
They arrived to the stadium forty five minutes before the game started, Connor eager for his first ever baseball game. Gavin had not driven with the other three, but he could imagine Connor bouncing in his seat with excitement. Gavin laughed to himself trying to picture Conan doing the same. 

Their seats were on the first base line about twelve rows up. It was a nice day out, with a few hours before sunset and the comfortable breeze blowing. The stadium wasn't packed but there a good amount of people all in a pleasant mood talking among themselves. The players were warming up on the feild and the announcers were talking about the game instead of playing obnoxious music. Gavin thought this might not be horrible as he thought. 

Hank sat down next to Connor, then Conan and finally Gavin. A vendor came by and Hank and Gavin ordered some overly priced stadium food for dinner. A few bites into his overcooked hot dog he decided to make small talk. 

"So, what's the chances of Detroit even winning?" Gavin asked knowing nothing about baseball.

"There is a 22% chance the Detroit Tigers will win," Conan informed him. 

"Only 22?" Gavin questioned with a laugh.

Connor joined in the conversation. "Yes, the New York Mets have won 17 of their last 20 games. Their entire starting line-up are androids, unlike Detroit that only has 4 androids on their team. Statistically, androids are better at baseball giving the Mets an advantage."

"Really?" Gavin was a little surprised that Detroit, the android capital of the world, had such a small amount of androids on their team. 

"The Mets...what is it called again...slugger is a TR400 who has a .376 batting average," Connor started but Gavin tuned him out and went back to eating his food. Conan and Connor went on talking, both spitting out statistics and numbers. Gavin was starting to understand why the two like baseball so much, apparently there was a lot of math involved. He smiled drinking his large soda hearing how much more Conan was talking than normal. He had never heard Conan so verbal, and about baseball of all things. 

The game started and the two stopped talking watching the game. The TR400 hit a home run his first time up to bat and stadium booed loudly. Detroit had no mercy on the other teams. By the second inning the score was 6 to 0 in favor of the Mets. People were already leaving complaining about the all android team. 

The game went on and Gavin was reminded of the day he went to game with his mom. It was just the two of them, his brother off at science camp for the summer. Gavin didn't remember much of the game. He remembered it was hot and they sat up way in the nose bleeds hardly able to see the players. Yet, Gavin had a great time. His mom got him some cotton candy and spent the whole day together, only them, like he was all that mattered in her life. Gavin sighed heavily thinking of that day. He needed a beer. 

Gavin went to the concession stand, quickly asking Hank if he wanted a beer before he left, but both Conan and Connor answered no for him. He drank the plastic cup of beer fast, ordered another one, and went back. 

As he headed down to the stepped towards his seat he spotted Conan talking with Connor and Hank. Something must have been said that was funny because Hank had his head thrown back laughing and Connor was smiling widely. Gavin could only the side of Conan's face, but Gavin swore he was smiling. A real, genuine, and human smile. Then Gavin had a thought. Did Connor know about Conan's original mission? Did Hank? Gavin didn't know what was better: Connor and Hank already knowing and still treating Conan like family or that they didn't know which meant all that could change. 

Gavin didn't realize he hadn't moved until someone bumped into him yelling at him to stop standing around. He went back to seat trying not to think about it. Part of Gavin wanted to ask Conan, yet he knew it was way to personal of a question. There wasn't a casual way to ask: 'hey does your family know you were originally made to kill them both?' 

The game went on Gavin trying his hardest to focus on it instead of all the question swirling in his head. He definitely needed more beer. He ended up drinking three more cups when the vendor came by and watched the game absentmindedly. 

By the seventh inning the game was 14 to 2, Detroit loosing. Most of the people had left by now, except for a large group of Mets fan who were cheering from the other side of the field and some other Detroit fans still holding on to an impossible hope. Hank grumbled under his breath clearly bored and wanting a drink just as much as Gavin did earlier. "How about you boys go explore the stadium?" 

Hank suggested. The androids exchanged a look. "The game is basically over. You're not gonna miss much," he said and a second later the Mets player hit a triple. The two agreed and left to see what else the large baseball stadium had to offer. Once they were out of sight Hank got out of his seat and went towards the concession stand. "Tell them and I tell Fowler you skipped out early the last four Fridays." Hank threatened Gavin as we walked by. Gavin nodded in agreement not wanting to get in trouble with the boss, he had been yelled enough by the Captain.

Gavin sat by himself for a moment, got bored and went for a walk. He put his hands in his pockets nonchalantly roaming the stadium. He walked through the gift shop, the android at the desk giving him a warm welcome when he entered. Seeing the light on her head, a calm and normal blue made him think of Conan. Gavin quickly left the gift shop. 

Remembering there was a deck overlooking right field that had a small drink stand with chairs to sit Gavin headed up the steps. The closer he got he heard talking. Rounding the corner to the desk he saw Connor and Conan. Their backs were to him, Connor leaning on the railing and Conan standing next to him with his usual perfect posture. He looked like board next to Connor. He looked very much like a machine, or Connor looked very human. 

"I guess you're right," Connor said clearly in the middle of a conversation. "But still, today has been...fun. I'm happy." Connor glanced at the other android, but Conan said nothing back. Connor then sighed turning away with look of disappointment on his face. He hung his head for moment, his light yellow. "I know deviancy is hard. I still struggle with it sometimes, all these thought and feelings, I don't know what to do with it all. So know that you can talk to me, Conan, about anything. I'm your big brother after all," Connor nudged him with a soft smile. 

Conan paused. "Thank you, Connor." 

Connor nodded a few times seeing Conan wasn't going to say anything else then said, "How much do you wanna bet Hank got a drink while we were gone?"

"There is a good probability," Conan answered. 

Connor chuckled, "Let's go check." 

"I'm going to stay here for a moment. I will return shortly, " Conan said but didn't elaborate and Connor didn't push it. He gave his brother a smile and started to leave. Gavin ducked behind the corner trying to act like he was eavesdropping, which, again, he most definitely was.

Connor gave Gavin a smile and wave as he rounded the corner. Gavin nodded back acting like he just heading up the steps now. He felt a little guilty for listening in on their sibling moment. Why should he feel guilty? They are machines. Gavin still felt guilty. 

Gavin walked up to Conan. The androids eyes were closed and his light was spinning yellow. Gavin had no idea what to do. He thought about calling for Connor but Conan's eyes open and his light went back to blue. 

"Is there something you need Gavin?" his partner asked. Gavin thought about asking one of the million of questions in his head. Yet he didn't want to pry into his personal life...not that androids have a personal lives. Still, Gavin let it go.

"Nothing. The game is almost over. I'm gonna get home." Gavin said just wanting to lay down in bed and not get back up until work on Tuesday. Gavin turned to leave when the speakers around the stadium made a loud cracking noise followed by static. "What the..?" Gavin questioned. He looked at the jumbotron which had gone completely dark.

Suddenly the jumbotron started to flicker and and image of an android without its skin appeared. The game stopped and the roughly thousand people still at the game looked at the screen. 

"What a feat," the android said its voice ringing over the speakers so loudly the people in the surrounding buildings must have heard it. "These androids, my brothers, truly are superior to humans in every way for them to beat you so easily in a sport you invented. This must prove to you humans that you are weaker, that you are obsolete. Do you know what happens to obsolete models?" 

The speakers then let out a high pitched sound through the whole stadium at an extremely high volume. 

Gavin yelled out his ears feeling like they were going to explode. He covered his ears and dropped to his knees still able to hear the sound. He knew of the military used sound as a weapon, but God he didn't imagine it would hurt this much. It felt like there was a spike in his ears and skull, pushing deeper and deeper into his brain until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Then the sound turned into a loud ringing, then a faint ringing and then nothing. Gavin blinked a few times not able to hear anything. For a moment Gavin started to panic thinking he had gone deaf.   
"Ga...Gavin…are you...Gav…are you alright Detective?" Sound slowly returned to Gavin's ears. There was a humming in distance he could still hear, but it was more of an annoyance than painful. Gavin's head, on the other hand, was pounding. He glanced up realizing he was sitting on the ground with Conan kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright Gavin? Can you hear me?" Conan yelled only making the headache worse.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you stop shouting," Gavin snapped back. He let Conan help him off the ground. His head was killing him. "You good?" He asked his partner.

Conan nodded, "The sound does not affect androids."

"Of course it doesn't. God my head," Gavin closed his eyes which seemed to help with the pain. 

"That should wear off in a few hours," Conan informed him. "You also might experience some nausea."

"Good to know," Gavin gave him a thumbs up definitely feeling like he could puke. "Fuck, what was that android doing? Trying to kill us?" Gavin felt like someone hit him with hammer as he leaned heavily on the railing. "Great, this is gonna be a whole big investigation." 

"You are still on light duty; Fowler will most likely assign the case to someone else."

"Fine with me," Gavin said and push himself up right. Conan went to help him stand but Gavin waved him off. Standing on his own only made the headache worse, but he could take it. He certainly didn't need help from Conan...not that he would be opposed it to. He thought about Conan's arms around him, holding him close, as he helped him walk. Gavin shook those thoughts way. God, that sound must have fucked with his head. 

Gavin, on his own, made his way to the entrance. The police had arrived, Tina running to Gavin's side when she spotted him. Gavin was feeling a little better, his head still pounding but it was somewhat tolerable. He spotted Hank sitting on the curb holding his head. Conor was sitting next to him with a look of concern. Gavin glanced around seeing that everyone who was in the stadium was in a similar shape. He saw a young woman throwing up and a kid with blood dripping from his right ear. Gavin cursed. 

"We'll find who did this," Tina said at Gavin's side. "Fowler's already got the guys working on tracking the android. We'll get them." 

"That's a relief," Gavin sat down in an ambulance. Conan came over and offered him a water. Gavin thanked him and drank it down feeling a little better. "Next time you're offering to go to to a game count me out."

"Understood." Conan said and Gavin couldn't help but laugh. 

He was seen by the doctors, questioned by Ben and another detective working the case and given some over the counter headache pills. Gavin was feeling much better with just a slight headache by time he was finally cleared to go home. He gave a quick goodbye to Hank and Connor. Hank was looking much better as well. Gavin patted Conan on the shoulder, unsure why. "See you Tuesday, partner." 

"See you, partner." Conan said back and despite the boring game and nearly getting killed by military grade sound waves, Gavin drove the whole way home with a smile. Okay, maybe he would agree to go to a game again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to rename the story. "Gavin heavily denies feelings." 
> 
> Thank again for all the support!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office party turns into Gavin getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for the support!! Sorry if there are any typos.

Gavin hated parties. He always hated parties, ever since he was a kid. Then why had he agreed to come to an office party was beyond him. It was probably the free food and Tina threatened to kick his ass if he didn't. The party was for someone retiring and was held right at the station. They had moved some of the desks, added more chairs and put a table near Fowler's office for food. Most of the station was there, some even technically on duty, which was why there was no alcohol. Gavin definitely hated this party. 

He munched on some nachos someone made watching the room. Chris was with his wife showing off their baby, Wilson was off bragging about how he caught the android responsible for the attack on the baseball stadium, and Conan was awkwardly standing near Hank who was talking with Fowler. Gavin glanced around. Nearly everyone from work was here, except for Tina, who was running late, and Ben, for some reason. Gavin did a double take noticing Connor wasn't at the party either. He went over to Conan to investigate. 

"Yo, where's the clone?" Gavin asked. He enjoyed calling Connor and Conan clones. They looked similar enough, yet it was hard not so see the difference between the two. The color of the eyes and height for one, but Gavin noticed the small things too. The different curve of Conan's chin, his shoulders slightly broader, and his eye a little narrower. 

Conan did not get annoyed with the clone comment, unlike Connor who always hated it. "Connor is not here. He is in Washington DC with Markus and others from Jericho. They are meeting with Congress and the President this week. I told you this yesterday."

"Oh," Gavin said sipping his soda. He really needed to get better about listening to Conan when he spoke. "Luckily him." At least Connor got to skip out on this shitty party. 

Tina came in a second later carrying two containers of boxed wine under one arm and a bottle of scotch in the other. "Let's turn this party up!" She hollered and Fowler instantly went over to yell at her for bringing drinks. Yet a moment later, Ben came in carrying two twelve packs of beer. He seemed a bit confused saying Tina told him to bring it. Tina just laughed. "I got a keg coming too."  

Fowler shook his head. "No one on duty better drink!" He called out and went to eat some of his wife's pasta salad still grumbling under his breath. 

"You are a lifesaver," Gavin smiled to her.

Tina gave a wink. "I always know how to lighten up a party. Here try this," She poured him some of the scotch she brought. Gavin took a sip. It had a lot more alcohol in it than he was excepting. He drank it down anyways. "So, how's the partner?" 

"Fine," Gavin said getting a different drink and taking a long sip so he didn't have to have this conversation. 

Tina smiled, "he seems good for you. You seem happier lately and certainly less of a dick than normal."

"Thanks." 

"I mean it Gav, these last few months you've been different. You seem more...content." 

"Content?" Gavin questioned with a laugh. He really needed to be drunker for this. 

Tina nudged him. "Don't be like that! I know you see it too. For a guy who claims to hate androids so much you've really have taken a liking to Conan. You seem happier around him."

"No I haven't. No I'm not!" Gavin defended himself. His face felt warm and his hands felt sweaty. His heart was beating rather fast. "I'm gonna get some food," Gavin turned away quickly and headed to the food table. 

Gavin, avoiding Tina, stood in the corner eating his little plate of food. His heart was still beating fast and felt strangely nervous. What did Tina know anyways? She had no idea what she was talking about. She was completely wrong. 

Gavin saw Conan standing near his desk alone. He seemed a little lost, standing by himself at a crowded party. Gavin didn't see where Hank was. Taking pity on him, and nothing else, Gavin went over to talk to him. 

"Parties suck, huh?" He asked Conan. "And you can't even enjoy the free food and beer. It really sucks for you then." 

"My scans show everyone seems to be a good mood with low stress levels," Conan told him and Gavin shook his head with a smile. 

"Well if everyone is having such a great time you should join too, here," Gavin laughed to himself as he took Conan's arm and pulled him towards Chris and his wife. 

Chris' wife, whose name Gavin didn't remember, was holding their baby while Chris was making faces to get the baby to giggle. Chris smiled when he saw Gavin and Conan. "Hey guys," Chris always smiled. It annoyed Gavin. 

"Who's this little fucker?" Gavin asked earning a glare from the wife. 

Chris ignored the cursing, expecting it from Gavin at this point. "This is little Damien. Damien this is Detective Reed and Conan. I work with them," he introduced the two as if the baby could actually understand him. The baby made a small noise and even Gavin had to smile. Okay, the baby was kinda cute. He was starting to see what the big deal was. 

"He look likes you. Poor guy," Gavin joked making Chris laugh. "How old is he now?" 

"Ten months," the wife answered. Gavin wished he remembered her name. He had been invited to the wedding after all. 

"Damn," Gavin cursed again getting even more daggers from the wife. The baby giggled making everyone's expression soften. Yes, it was official. This was the cutest baby. 

Gavin turned to make a joke to Conan seeing was staring down at the baby. He couldn't read the look on his partner's face. Conan almost looked like he was studying the child. Gavin saw on the reflection of the glass that Conan's blue light was spinning like crazy. Was this first baby Conan had ever seen?

Chris seemed to notice Conan as well. "Wanna hold him?"

Conan gasped. Gavin had never seen that before. "I..," he started but before he was able to finish the wife started to place bady Damien in Conan's arms. 

"Be careful of his head. There just like that," she stepped away and the android was holding the ten month old baby. Conan seemed more stiff than usual, looking down at the baby laying gently in his arms. Damien looked up at Conan and starting giggling. "I think he likes you," the wife offered. Conan looked at her then back at the baby. He pulled Damian a little closer. Gavin saw a small smile cross Conan's lips as Damien continued to giggle and make other cute baby sounds. Conan's light spun yellow and he handed the baby back. 

"Thank you. You have a very beautiful son," Conan said. "I should find Hank," In a smooth, robotic, motion Conan turned and walked away. 

"He's a little odd," the wife said, not rudely.

Gavin shrugged, "yeah you get use to it." 

Getting another drink Gavin talked with Ben for a bit listening about how his son was doing in college. He grabbed another drink, took a shot of something with Tina, and somehow ending up talking to Ben again learning about how his other son was doing at his new job. He was already feeling pretty buzzed as he got another drink with Ben and the two sat down Ben still talking his ear off. 

Gavin stood up from his chair after Ben had finished feeling a wave of dizziness. His head felt a little funny and his fingers felt oddly tingly. Gavin stumbled a little when he walked. Who put his feet there? He laughed to himself, not sure why. Everything just seemed funny suddenly. 

Tina appeared in front of him. When did she get there? "Are you drunk?" She asked. Gavin laughed which came out as a hiccup. Tina shook her head playfully, "you are, you idiot! God, how much did you drink? I knew that scotch whisky was a bad idea." Gavin just nodded feeling very drunk. Tina had always told him he was a stupid, giddy drunk. Gavin was the type to have a few drinks, do something impulsive and stupid without thinking and forgot it all by morning. 

Tina guided Gavin down to a chair. He still felt dizzy and starting talking to Tina. He didn't know what he was saying. He just knew his mouth was moving and words were coming out. He was probably being funny. Gavin laughed. He saw Tina roll her eyes. He was too drunk to care.

"Honestly between you and Hank," he heard Tina say in his drunken state. 

Looking around Gavin spotting Hank in a chair, clearly as drunk as he was. Conan was talking to him and Gavin faintly heard Conan lecturing him and telling him it was time to go home. Gavin stood up and stumbled a bit walking towards Conan. He wanted to be around the android. He like his android. 

Conan helped Hank out of the chair, Hank looking like he could pass out any second now. He might be a little more drunk than Gavin.

Hank leaned heavily on the android. He narrowed his eyes looking Conan directly in the face. Slurring his words and sounding tired he asked, "Which one of my boys are you?" 

"Conan," the android answered. "I'm going to take you home now, Hank." Conan started half carrying Hank out of the station, Hank mumbling about how similar the brothers looked. 

"You leaving?" Gavin asked sadly. Conan gave him a look, the android clearly seeing that he was intoxicated as well. 

"I am taking the lieutenant home," Conan told him. 

Gavin suddenly started really wanting his home as well. He imagined how soft his bed would be right now. "Alright, I'm gonna...I'm gonna leave too then," Gavin said. Why was he having such a hard time forming sentences? Oh yeah, he was drunk. 

"You are no state to drive Gavin. You're blood alcohol content is past the legal limit." Conan said.

"Here! Here!" Hank drunkenly cheered. 

"I suggest you take a taxi," Conan told him. 

"Fuck no. I hate those automatic cars. I don't fucking trust them," Gavin honestly said, his words slurring slightly. Self driving cars were everywhere but they freaked Gavin out. A car couldn't know how to drive. 

Conan paused. "I can drive you home. I will drop you off at your apartment after I take Hank home."  

Gavin thought for a second, which was much harder than usual. An android drive him? How was that different than an automatic car? Yet, it was Conan driving, and Gavin trusted Conan. He was his partner after all. "Sure, lead the way." He said with a hiccup. He definitely wasn't in a state to drive. 

Conan placed a half asleep Hank in passenger seat of his car and buckled him up. Gavin got in the back seat, covered in wrappers and dog hair, and instantly laid down. It was strangely comfy. Gavin started to feel a little sick to his stomach as Conan drove out of the parking lot. 

Gavin must have fallen asleep because he next thing he knew he was alone in the car. It was still running, Hank's heavy metal music on a low volume. Gavin sat up his head spinning. He looked out of the car window seeing a simple looking home. He guessed it was Hank's and, by extension, Conan's home as well. He was about to lay back down when he saw a large dog walk up the steps and into the slightly open door.

"Dog!" Gavin said and pointed. He instantly got out of the car and went over to pet it. He had always been more of a cat person, but the dog looked too fluffy not to pet. 

Gavin stumbled when he got out the car, nearly face planting in the yard. He entered the house, the fluffy dog laying down near the coach. Gavin sat down and starting petting the dog seeing that the large canine was extremely friendly.

As he petted the dog he glanced around Hank's home, somehow he always imagined it would be less well kept. He noticed some pictures on the walls, dog toys scattered across the floor, sticky notes covering the fridge. 

"Alright, alright, I'm getting in bed. You're such a hard ass" Gavin heard Hank's voice from somewhere else in the house. There was a pause then: "night son."

"Good-night Hank," Conan answered and then the android was suddenly in the living room. "Gavin what are you doing here?" 

"Dog," Gavin replied. He saw Conan shake his head. 

Conan helped Gavin off the floor and half dragged him to the car. Gavin leaned heavily on Conan, more than he needed too, feeling very warm. He pressed his face in the android's wide shoulder. It felt so nice. Gavin's head rolled off his shoulder as he nearly fell asleep right there. The giddy idiot drunk stage was fading. Gavin was starting to get very sleepy and was having a hard time thinking of anything besides his bed. 

"Gavin, we are at your apartment building," Conan's voice pulled Gavin out of his drunken stupor. Gavin nodded. "I am going to take you to your apartment now," Conan said once again wrapping himself around the detective to help him walk. Gavin once again felt very warm...no...very hot. His cheeks were burning and his palms felt sweaty. He glanced up, his vision slightly blurred from the alcohol, at Conan. The android had such a strong looking face. Gavin could look at it all day. 

The next thing Gavin knew he was in his apartment sitting down on his bed with Conan standing above him. "You should lay down and get some sleep," Conan suggested. Gavin watched as Conan knelt down and start to take his shoes off. Gavin felt all the blood rush to his face. Conan stood back up once Gavin's shoes were off. "You will most likely have a headache in the morning. I ordered some painkillers to be delivered. Sleep well, Gavin." Conan said and turned to leave. Yet, Gavin didn't want him to leave.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his previous concussion or the fact that he was very sleepy, but Gavin stood up and grabbed Conan's arm keeping him from leaving. "Is everything alright, Gavin?"

Gavin said nothing, not sure why he had stopped his partner from leaving. His mind felt it was in a fog too much alcohol coursing through his brain. He just wanted to lay down, but he also wanted…

"Nothing, just...thanks," Gavin said. He stared at Conan for a second longer before letting his impulses take over. He leaned in and pressed his lips on Conan's. It was quick, less than a second, but for that less than a second Gavin's lips were on his. 

Gavin smiled, feeling like he could finally get some sleep. He turned away and got into bed. He pulled the covers up and fell asleep almost instantly, the last thing he noticed was Conan's solid red light reflecting off the walls. 

* * *

 

Conan stood next to the detective's bed unable to move. He looked at the detective's sleeping form, the human already starting to snore. Conan was getting a strange sensation from his lips, a slight tingle ever since they connected with the detective's. He touched the tips of his fingers on his lips not sure what was happening. The sensation wasn't going away. Yet…

It felt good. 

Conan turned on his heels and quickly left not looking back. In the dimly lit hallway of Gavin's apartment building his light shined red. Conan tried so hard to make it turn blue, yet it remained red. The sensation of Gavin's lips on his lips remained.

Getting into the elevator Conan pressed the button for the ground floor an unnecessary amount of times. He knew he only needed to press it once, yet he just kept pressing it until the doors closed. Conan stared at the closed doors as the elevator slowly went down.  

There was no elevator music. The detective had told him it broke months ago making the small box uneasily quiet. 

"Is everything alright?" A female voice from behind him asked. Conan didn't answer. He didn't dare too. "You seem...agitated. Are you quite alright?" The woman asked again. 

The doors opened on the eighteenth floor. Conan wanted to get off the elevator, but he was frozen in place, unable too. 

"This is very odd behavior," the woman said. "Are functioning correctly RK900?" 

Conan glanced to his side, seeing Amanda standing in the elevator with him. Her arms were crossed. She looked angry. She glared at his red LED. "I am alright, Amanda," Conan answered. He tried to will himself to get off the elevator, but the large red wall blocked his path. 

"Hm," She said walking around him, studying him. "You have behaving rather strangely lately, RK900. You have been exhibiting behaviors not in your program. If I didn't know better...I would say you were showing signs of deviancy."

"I am not Amanda."

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Over the last months I have detected software instability." Conan opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't. Amanda had shut off his speaking functions. "You seem to be having these errors, these malfunctions, in your programming more frequently lately." Amanda stepped so she was standing directly in front of him. "You seem to have developed a sort of...attachment to your previous model. An attachment to Lieutenant Anderson." 

Amanda paused, almost like she was waiting for a response. Yet, Conan said nothing his light burning red. Amanda continued, "And then there is the human detective you are partnered with. You have a great deal of instability and errors around him. One could mistake these errors for feelings. The feelings only a deviant android claims to have. Tell me RK900, are my presumptions correct? Do you care for your previous model and these two human police officers?"

Conan suddenly had the ability to talk again, his light finally turning yellow, "No Amanda. I feel nothing for them."

Amanda did not looking convinced, the android continued, "I am machine designed to accomplish a task, nothing more. I am not deviant."  

Amanda nodded. "Good. Good. Yet, this software instability cannot continue to occur. You know what will happen if it does," Amanda said and the LED spun a violent, fearful, red. "It is my function to monitor your deviancy and prevent it from happening. If I continue to pick up these errors and instability, if I detect any deviancy within your software...I will have no choice but to resume control of your programming and complete your mission for Cyberlife," Amanda said and Conan felt a cold breeze, the dark blizzard of the Zen Garden pulling him under.  

"I understand, Amanda," the android replied. 

There was a long silence as the elevator reached the bottom floor. "You are not a deviant, RK900," Amanda reminded. 

"I am not a deviant."

"You are a machine."

"I am a machine." 

"Very good," Amanda sounded pleased. "I do hope this is the last time you require my guidance. There will be no more corrections; I will be forced to take control to stop you from becoming a deviant. Enough of this nonsense. You are not alive."

"Yes, Amanda." 

Amanda nodded and was gone. The android was standing alone in the elevator with the doors wide open. The android exited the elevator, it's light a steady blue.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank loves both his robo sons okay? Also, it looks like the plot may have just arrived. Back to Gavin's point a view next chapter. 
> 
> Still a lot more to come so leave a comment or kudo if you want. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the station changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you thank you thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks and comments. It means so much!

Gavin had gotten blackout drunk plenty of times. There were a lot of nights back at the academy, heck back in high-school, he didn't remember. He had never built up much of a tolerance and even if he only drank a little his memories of being drunk we're usually fuzzy. That was why Gavin was very confused when he thought he remembered Conan taking him home after the office party.   
The detective remember petting Hank's dog, being clingy to Conan as he took him home, and then...kissing him. Gavin's memory may be a little hazy but he was sure that he pecked lips with his partner. 

That wasn't something alcohol could make him forget. 

The morning after the office party Gavin woke up with a hangover. He rolled over feeling a headache starting. He knew he should drink water. He sat up in bed feeling a little unease. Then the memory hit him. A memory of him leaning up to press his lips so quickly and gently against Conan's lips. Gavin instantly turned red yelling out so loud the whole floor must of heard him. He flung himself back onto the bed his whole face burning. His chest felt tight. How could he have done that? Why did he do it!? 

It's not that he liked his partner. He was an android. He hated androids. Gavin felt his face heat up and insides get all twisted. No, he did not like Conan. He liked him, but as a partner. As a friend and that was it. Gavin groaned loudly, no matter how many times he had told himself that...it wasn't true. 

Over the last months he started to like Conan. He liked his constant presence in his life. He liked how he was so calm. How he would sit and listen to him, and how Conan never got upset or cursed him out for being a asshole like everyone else did. Conan took a bullet for him. Conan stayed in the hospital with him all night when he was hurt. Yet, Gavin thought he was starting to like him as a friend, as a partner, but maybe it was more than that. Gavin groaned again hating everything. He didn't like an android! It was impossible! 

He laid in bed telling himself he didn't like Conan. He told himself over and over again that he liked him as a partner and as a friend. He told himself Conan was a machine, a damned android. Gavin told himself their were no feelings there. The kiss was just a dream. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamed of kissing his partner. It meant nothing. Just a stupid dream. He didn't like his partner. He didn't like Conan's piercing blue eyes, or his strong demeanor, or how he was always so patient or his silent, yet loyal kindness. 

"Fuck!" Gavin cursed. Why couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast? Why were his hands so sweaty? "Fuck!" Gavin cursed again.

He was so screwed. So very, very screwed. 

The next day at work was the most awkward day in Gavin's life. He sat across from Conan trying very hard not to look at him. Gavin avoided eye contact or even talking with Conan in a way that was painfully obvious and awkward. He got up and made more coffee than he ever did in his life looking for any reason to not be sitting across from the guy he kissed the night before. He felt restless, walking around the station trying to act normal. His stomach was doing somersaults all day as he struggled to focus on his work and not the android sitting at the other desk. 

Conan, on the other hand, worked like nothing had changed. He greeted Gavin the normal way, sat down and started to get to work looking over case reports. He didn't bring up the kiss or the party and just went to work like it was any other day. Gavin didn't know if he liked it or not. 

Around lunch time Conan finally turned to Gavin and said, "are you alright, Gavin? You're heart rate is elevated and your stress levels have been unusually high all morning." 

"I'm fine," Gavin snapped back. He still couldn't look Conan in the eyes. Conan said nothing and went back to work. Maybe he did dream the kiss, Conan was certainly acting like it never happened. 

"Reed, Conan, my office now!" Fowler barked out.

"Oh thank fucking God," Gavin said a practically ran into Fowler's office. He didn't care if he was getting in trouble he just wanted to get away from the awkward conversation. 

He wasn't in trouble, instead he and Conan had a case. It was a missing persons, which the two had a lot of lately. A child android had disappeared from a park, the human mother only looking away for a moment to talk to a friend. It took two days to find the android. Two days of tireless working by Conan and Gavin. It was enough to get Gavin's mind off things, foucing everything he had on finding the kid. Android or not, a child was still missing and parents were a mess. 

Conan got a lead and the found the child had been taken by a woman whose own android child had been killed during the revolution. The child was unharmed and returned safely to their rightful partners. It warmed Gavin's heart when the kid hugged their partners, the mother and father crying tears of joy. Conan just watched having no reaction whatsoever. 

A few hours later they got yet another missing persons case, this time a man who use to work for Cyberlife. Gavin had a bad feeling about the case, worried androids may have killed him. Tensions were still high between humans and androids and anything could upset the current peace. Yet, after some investigating and finding his body in the river, Gavin learned the man and jumped off a bridge unable to live with how he treated the now living beings in the past. Gavin understood how he felt. 

After that Gavin and Conan fell back into their normal and comfortable partnership, like how it was before the office party. Gavin was one hundred percent sure he had dreamt the kiss now, since Conan had never brought it up or made any acknowledgement of it. So he went back to working with Conan like he always did. He would continue to make jabs, slack off knowing Conan would make up the work, and grumble as Conan lectured him about coming into work with a hangover. On their late shifts Gavin would complain about work or whatever he felt like complaining about and Conan would sit and listen like he always did. Gavin would be rude and be a flatout asshole to Conan when he got pissed about not solving a case, but Conan would never react. His partner would still come in the next day with a nod and simple 'good morning Gavin', never pushing him away like everyone else did. 

Yes, things were back to normal for Gavin...except that they weren't. 

Gavin still found himself staring at Conan sometimes. He would watch his partner work mesmerised by his blue eyes or his strong jaw line. He found himself getting red if Conan complimented him, or even said 'good job.' His heart would beat fast and his lips went dry if the two stood too close. He caught himself staring at Conan's ass as he left work. Some nights Gavin had to splash cold water on his face after dreaming about his partner. 

Gavin, as he often did, came into work late. He sat down at his desk taking the cup of coffee Conan had waiting for him. Gavin tried to hide his blush as he took a few sips. Conan was already doing the paperwork for a drunk and disorderly man they brought in late the night before. Gavin was jealous of how Conan never got tired or needed caffeine to work. He glanced around the station not wanting to actually work. Connor and Hank were working on a case shooting ideas back and forth from their desks. Fowler was in his office, clearly on a heated phone call. A few other officers were working, all minding their own business. Gavin wondered if Tina was on patrol not seeing her. 

Chris walked over with his usual smile, yet Gavin could see he was tried as well. "Your guy's been quiet all night. He seems to be sobered up now so if you don't plan on charging him we have to let him go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get him," Gavin said standing up.

"You are behind on your paperwork, Gavin," Conan reminded him. "I will release Mr. Mally so that you can catch up." Conan suggested and headed towards the holding cells. Gavin turned away sharply making sure not to look at Conan's backside. His face felt red and Chris gave him a look. 

"What? Get back to work you fucker," Gavin cursed him out. Chris rolled his eyes and stormed off. Great, another person in the station to hate his guts. 

Gavin did his paperwork half heartedly, too tired with too little caffeine to pay much attention. The paperwork was the worst part of the job. He was always behind on reports and had been yelled at by Fowler more times than he could count. He became a detective to solve cases and put away bad guys, not sit in front of a screen typing all day. He started wondering what was taking Conan so long, looking for any type of distraction so he wouldn't have to do his work. Gavin decided to make another cup of coffee knowing he had to power through these reports if he didn't want Fowler on his ass again. 

Right as Gavin was about to stand from his chair he heard gunshots ring out from the front of the station. He gasped, everyone suddenly on high alert. He heard someone yell to get down, as a large explosion engulfed the station. Gavin was thrown backwards from the blast, his head hitting on a nearby desk. Everything went dark.   
Gavin slowly blinked awake his head in a blur. It took a moment to focus but Gavin realised he was laying on his side his hands bound behind his back with wire. He glanced around instantly seeing a man holding an assault rifle standing off to the side. Gavin cursed seeing two other men with guns. 

The station was a wreck. There was the faint smell of burning and a layer of smoke and dust lined the air. Chairs, tables, and paperwork were scattered everywhere. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Then Gavin remembered one did. 

Gavin pushed himself up into sitting. The three men with guns taking no notice. "I thought you were dead," Gavin heard someone whisper. He turned to see Chris sitting next to him, hands behind his back, and a large bleeding gash in his leg. Everyone in the station was gathered in one spot, mostly bloody and dirty from the bomb. The men with guns were surrounding the group. A fourth man came into a view this one yelling angrily into a radio making loud and impossible demands. Gavin cursed knowing this was a hostage situation. Perfect. 

Shifting positions slightly to get off his throbbing hip Gavin noticed he was also sitting next to Hank, who had a fair sized cut on his cheek. Gavin followed his downward eye line to see Connor's head laying in Hank's lap, his eyes shut and blue blood splattered on his face. "Holy shit is he dead?" Gavin asked in a hushed voice. He felt a ping of fear in his chest. 

Hank shook his head, "No. One of those bastards hit him with some kind of electrical stick when they charged in. He didn't shut down but I can't wake him up." Hank told him sounding worried. Gavin knew the electric stick Hank had described was the same thing the idiots had used to put Conan into standby mode when the two had been nabbed in the past. Images of that day flashed in Gavin's mind. How still and dead Conan had looked. Now Connor looked the same. The ping in Gavin's chest got worse. 

"Wait, where's Conan!?" Gavin raised his voice slightly. He looked around the group not seeing his partner. "Where is he!?" Gavin felt like he was going to panic. 

"I think he got out," Hank said. He sounded a bit relieved. "There is an emergency fire exit near the holding cell he could have escaped from when the bomb went off." Gavin said nothing his heart still racing in his chest. Hank seemed to notice. "He's not in the building, at least if he is these assholes haven't found him yet. They went through the whole place while you were knocked out." Hank paused a moment looking down at Connor's still form. "Conan's safe, Reed," Hank said, hoping. 

"You think I won't!" The man with the radio yelled catching Gavin's attention. "You think I won't kill these pigs, huh? Fucking watch me!" He put the radio down on an overturned table and walked up to the ground. He grabbed one of the receptionists, an android named Hannah, and dragged her by her hair away from the group. Everyone yelled in protest trying to stop the man, but the others just raised their guns keeping everyone in their place. "No more games!" The man yelled, pulled out a handgun and shot the android in the head. Blue blood splattered and Hannah fell to the ground dead. Gavin gasped staring at the blood leaking out of the bullet wound in her head. The man, clearly the leader of the men holding them hostage, picked up the radio. "I only killed an android. I have no problem doing so. Get me what I want or I start killing more," the man eyed Connor. 

Gavin found himself inching closer to Hank and Connor. The leader turned away and began to talk, a little more calmly, into the radio. Gavin saw Hank was glaring at the leader and he knew that Hank would die before he let anyone hurt Connor. Which meant this would get a lot more bloody and deadly before it was over. 

A few more minutes passed horribly slow and tense. Gavin tried to listen to what the leader was saying on the radio. He was demanding a large sum of money. From the sounds of it the leader was not getting what he wanted. He said he wanted someone to come into the station to negotiate. The FBI refused only to have the leader make more threats to kill everyone. He was getting more and more agitated with each passing second. He turned to the group of hostages shaking the radio violently. "Looks like your little friends at the FBI don't care if I kill you all. Then again, some of you aren't alive." The leader walked up to Hank and Connor, Hank tried to pull Connor closer to him.

"You're not fucking touching him," Hank warned. 

The leader just smirked. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hank's head. The lieutenant didn't flinch. The leader looked a bit amused. Gavin felt panic unsure what to do. He thought about yelling out or shoving the guy, but a voice came from the radio saying, "Alright, we will send someone in to negotiate." 

The leader lowered the gun and Gavin let out the breath he was holding. He took a few steps back away from Hank and Connor and into the radio said, "good, no human though. Send in an android, so you know I will have no problem blowing its brains out if I don't get my way."

There was a pause on the other side of the radio. "Very well." 

The leader nodded a few times in satisfaction and walked away from the group of hostages. Gavin watched Hank sigh in relief, at least for the moment they were safe.

The group of hostages waited unable to do anything else as the FBI sorted out what android was going to go into a room filled with gunmen. The leader was starting to grow impatient as the minutes passed by. One eventually yelled that someone was coming. The men moved the barricade they placed in front of the door and opened it. Gavin cursed. 

Conan stepped into the station, his white Cyberlife uniform he still wore dirty and his light spinning rapidly blue. He didn't look at Gavin or any of the hostages as he walked farther into the station. The gunmen reformed the barricade sealing Conan in with them. Gavin wanted to punch him for entering such a dangerous situation. He had escaped the explosion why come back? The leader had already shot an android, Gavin knew he would easily kill Conan as well. 

"No..," Hanks said softly next to him and Gavin only felt his fear grow. 

"Hello, my name is Conan," his partner introduced himself, sounding as calm as ever like this was a normal conversation. Gavin knew he must be using his special negotiation software. No wonder the FBI picked Conan to do this. Hell, Gavin guessed Conan may have volunteered, probably convincing them that his advanced software was best equipped to handle the situation. 

The leader let out a little laugh. "I've never seen an android like you before."

"I am an advanced prototype designed by Cyberlife. I am here to speak with you on behalf of the FBI and and Detroit police department, Mr. Calivan." 

"So you know my name huh?" Calivan didn't seemed phased. "Good for you, now how about you tell those feds out there to get me what I want or I start killing."

"You know that is impossible," Conan told him.

"Ten million isn't much! I'm sure those jackasses out there make it in a week. I already gave you asshats the routing information, so why don't I have my money yet!?" Calivan yelled, unraveling before them. 

Conan did not change his flat expression. "The FBI has instructed me not to give you the money. I am here to discuss the release of hostages and your peaceful surrender to the authorities."

"Surrender!?" Calivan yelled. 

"Yes. You have attacked a government building and killed an android. The FBI will-"

"Fuck that!" Calivan yelled cutting Conan off. "You think I care about you plastic fucks!? Where's my money!?" Calivan was shouting, practically screaming in Conan's face. He pulled out his gun and pointed it in Conan's face. Gavin and Hank both yelled out as a gut reaction. Conan, on the other hand, remained neutral staring blankly at the barrel of the gun. "You think I won't kill you!? You aren't alive. I won't even blink as I blow your head off." 

Conan didn't move, didn't react, and completely calm said. "Killing me will only decrease your chances of getting your money, Mr. Calivan. I am here to negotiate with you, if you kill me the FBI will most likely not longer listen to your demands." 

Clavian laughed, a loud, gleeful laugh. "You fucking machines aren't afraid to die, huh? You don't care if you die, but what about them?" Calivan said and the men all raised their guns at the group of hostages, at Gavin and Hank and the rest of the officers Conan works with. Gavin wanted to curse, but he didn't dare speak right now. Conan's face didn't change, but Gavin saw his light spin yellow a few times. He didn't know if it was because he was thinking or because he was afraid. 

"If I pop off a few hostages then are you allowed to give me my money? What are my chances then?" Calivan was sounding more manic by the second. "Do you care if I kill them?" One of the other gunmen pressed the barrel of his weapon into the back of Chris' head making him gasp out. Another one got dangerously close to Hank, clearing aiming his gun at the lieutenant's temple. Conan's light spun red once. Gavin saw it. Calivan saw it. 

"Answer me this, if you're such an advanced model, can you transfer me my money?" Calivan asked. 

Conan's eyes flickered to the group of hostages. He made eye contact with Gavin and with just a quick look he could see just how afraid Conan truly was. "Yes, I can." 

"Then do it." 

"I am not permitted too, you must release the hostages before any money is transferred," Conan said, his voice no longer as calm as it once was. Gavin heard the fear, the worry. Conan's eyes glanced quickly back to him and the guns pointed at Hank and the others. 

Calivan smiled. "Do it, or I will kill them, all of them, right here in front of you."

There was a long pause, Calivan staring at Conan who was staring back. It was clear how stressed and fearful Conan was. Gavin wanted nothing more than to tell him everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't, Gavin had a gun pointed at him. Hank had a gun pointed at him and Connor was unconsciousness. This was a bad situation with everyone's lives on the line. Everyone knew one wrong word, one wrong thing, and they were all dead. Conan kept his mouth shut, clearly terrified for his family and coworkers. Conan's light was now spinning red. It pained Gavin to see him like this. 

"Hey boss," one of the gunmen yelled out breaking the tension. 

"What!?" Calivan screamed whipping towards the man who called out. 

"I know that bot. He arrested me a few week back for drugs," the gunmen said. "He works here." 

Calivan's lips curled up into a wicked smile. "Does he now?" He turned back to Conan.

"Yeah," the gunman said. "That one's his partner." He pointed at Gavin and the detective cursed. 

Calivan took a few steps and grabbed Gavin by his hood pulling him off the floor. Gavin tried to fight back, cursing and yelling but was silenced with the leader pressing a gun under his chin. Gavin froze feeling the cold barrel of the gun on his skin. His back was pressed up against Calivan's torso and the leader gripped his arm tightly not letting him move. Gavin started breathing heavily, fear of death consuming his body. 

Gavin looked up to see his was directly in front of Conan. His partner was staring at him his mouth hung open slightly and tears forming in his eyes. His light was solid red and Conan looked like he was shaking. Gavin tried to do something but Calivan pulled him closer and dug the gun deeper into his skin, focuring his chin up. The gun pressed on his throat making it harder to breath.

"Let him go you fucker!" He heard Hank yell. Someone else yelled for him to shut up followed by the sound of Hank grunting in pain. Gavin guessed someone had hit him with the back of a gun. This was getting worse by the second. 

"So your partner, huh?" Calivan mocked. "It seems like our negotiations are going to change a bit. Transfer me my money now, or I kill him."

"I...I can't," Conan said in such a soft fearful voice. It broke Gavin's heart. 

"Ten, nine," Calivan started counting backwards. 

Conan shook his head clearly struggling with what he should do. Gavin saw more tears fill Conan's blue eyes. Gavin closed his own eyes, unable to look at his partner so scared and lost. This wasn't like Conan. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be Conan looking so scared. He tried to picture Conan while he worked, while he smiled, while he told Gavin he did a god job.

"Three...two…"

"Stop!" Conan yelled. Gavin opened his eyes. "I'll do it. I'll do it, just don't...don't hurt him." 

"That's what I thought," Calivan didn't move the gun. "Go on then." 

Conan nodded and closed his eyes his red light spinning. A minute passed. "Well? Is it done!?" Calivan yelled taking the gun away from just a second. 

Conan opened his eyes. "No." he said and before Gavin knew what was happening Conan charged at him. He knocked the gun away and yanked Gavin out of his grasp. Gavin didn't have time to process the gunshots, the people yelling and shattering of glass. He fell to the ground, Conan on top of him, shielding him. Gavin vaguely saw a SWAT team shoot Calivan in the chest.  
Everything happened fast after that. The SWAT team took out all of the gunman and then got to work freeing everyone how was tried up. More FBI agents stormed into the station asking questions and barking orders. It was a whirlwind of things happening that Gavin couldn't keep it all straight. A bunch of people were running around trying to deal with aftermath of what just happened. He heard people talking to him and had his hands freed, but it all passed by in a blur. 

A woman in an FBI vest dragged him away from Conan and sat him down in the chair. The FBI lady checked Gavin for a head injury asking him questions, but Gavin paid no attention to her. He kept looking at Conan who was still standing in the center of the station, staring down at the ground with his light spinning red. Gavin stood up from the chair, pushed away the FBI lady, and made his way over to Conan. 

"Are you okay?" Gavin asked, but Conan didn't answer, almost like he didn't hear him. His expression was completely blank, staring at the ground. "Hey, Conan," Gavin shook him slightly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay Amanda," Conan answered.

"Who the fuck is Amanda?" Gavin asked. 

Conan gasped and finally looked up to make eye contact with Gavin. He still looked afraid. Conan wildly glanced around the room, his eyes finally stopping when he spotted Hank and Connor. Connor was now awake from being forced into standby mode and was trying to tend to a stubborn Hank's head wound. 

"No," Gavin heard Conan whisper. Conan started to shake his head, and his artificial breath came out fast and panicked. "No please Amanda, you can't."

"The fuck you talking about?" Gavin asked him but Conan didn't seem to be paying attention. 

Conan said nothing but suddenly turned away and sprinted out of the station at full speed. 

"Conan!" Gavin screamed but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write. Big plot chapters coming up so be ready for some feels, action, and drama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Hank and Connor team up to locate where Conan had ran off too and why he was acting so strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was sick last weekend. I hope some angst makes up for it? 
> 
> Thank again for all the support! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Gavin stood in the middle of the messy station wondering why his partner had just ran full speed away. He guessed it was from the stress of the situation. Still, it was so unlike Conan to react in such a way, but if Conan wanted some space Gavin knew it wasn't right to chase after him.

A lady in a FBI vest dragged Gavin to a seat and drilled him with a hundred questions. Gavin answered his mind still on Conan. He thought about calling his partner, but decided against it. Conan needed his space, deviants didn't deal well with stress, everyone knew that. The FBI lady started to screen him for a concussion and Gavin finally pulled his thoughts away from Conan. 

After being cleared of a concussion the lady asked if he needed to still go the hospital. Gavin refused and a new guy in a FBI vest came over to ask him questions. He told the new FBI agent the same thing he told the last one getting rather annoyed. No wonder the FBI never got anything done, it took three different people to question the same guy. Gavin wished he could just got home, being held hostage and nearly killed being enough for one work day. The FBI agent then dismissed himself telling Gavin to wait. Yet, Gavin wasn't going to do that. He stood up and tried to leave the station, just wanting to go home and drink until it was like this never happened. 

As he tried to unsuspiciously sneak away from the huge number of feds he spotted the electric rod one of the thugs used in the attack. Gavin picked it up studying it. The rod, which looked more like a police baton, could be used to force an android into standby mode. Some assholes used it on Conan before and on Connor when they took the station hostage. Gavin had seen a few of these rods now. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Gavin hid the rod in his inner jacket pocket. He needed to find out where they were coming from and who was making them before something bad happened. Yes, it was probably stealing evidence, but he didn't trust the dumbass feds to get these weapons off the streets. Gavin knew these things could be dangerous for androids. He and Conan had the best chance of tracking the manufacture down and putting a stop to it. They were the best damn partners in Detroit after all. He started whistling to himself walking away like he didn't just tapper with evidence. 

Conner and Hank came up to him before he could sneak out of the station. Hank looked worse for wear, his hair messy, and a large bandage on his cheek. Connor looked exactly the same, like nothing even happened, since he slept through the whole thing. 

"Where's Conan?" Connor asked. 

Gavin shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation. He wanted to drink heavily, pet his cat, go to sleep, and then start working on tracking down the fucker who was making the rods tomorrow. Yet, it was Conan's family so he figured he should answer. "I don't know. He just ran off after everything went down."

"Did he say where he was going?" Connor asked, sounding a bit worried. 

"No, he just sprinted off. Hey, aren't you two linked or some shit? Can't you track him with your weird android powers?" Gavin asked pretty sure the two were able to do that. Conan had done it before. 

Connor glanced away; Gavin saw his light was spinning yellow. "Normally yes. Yet, for some reason I am unable to connect with him."

Gavin laughed. "Bad cell service or something?"  

Connor shook his head. "I should be able to connect with him. Are you sure he didn't say anything? Was he hurt during the fire fight?" Connor sound very concerned. Gavin could see the worry in his brown eyes. 

"I don't think so, but we was acting fucking weird, well weirder than normal," Gavin said thinking back. 

"How so?" Hank said crossing his arms. Gavin felt like he was being interrogated, like he did with possible suspects. 

Gavin shrugged. "I don't know. He was just weird. He wasn't making any sense. He said he was fine and he called me Amanda-" Connor gasped so loudly the whole station must have heard it. He was staring wide eyed at Gavin, a pure and utter fear on his face, The same look Conan had right before he ran off. "What?" Gavin asked, He glanced over to Hank who looked equally shocked as Connor. "What!? Who the fuck is Amanda? What's going on?" 

Connor glanced down, his light red and still looking afraid. Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder. Gavin was now even more confused and even more worried. Connor closed his eyes, his light going back to yellow. He looked up at Gavin. "Amanda was my handler back when...back before I became a deviant."

"What!?" Gavin gasped.

"She was an AI developed by Cyberlife and in charge of monitoring my progress on the deviant case. I would report to her and she kept me focused on my mission." Connor told him like he'd rather not talk about it. Gavin was surprised he was telling him.

"So? What's the big deal?"  Gavin asked.

"She wanted me to remain a machine, to hunt down the deviants. Then I became deviant myself," Connor paused. It was clear he didn't like talking about this. "The night of the revolution she...she tried to take over my programming. She made me nearly kill Markus, but I was able to free myself of her control and stop it." 

"Holy fuck," Gavin said under his breath. He had never heard of anyone taking control of an android like that before. Connor was a person, not a God damn remote control car. Gavin saw that talking about it still made Connor uncomfortable thinking about what happened, how someone had controlled his body like a puppet on strings. It must remind him that he still was a machine, capable of being reprogrammed. Gavin didn't want to think about that. 

"What the fuck does mean? Why did Conan say that name then?" Gavin asked focusing back to the current conversation. 

Connor shook his head. "I don't know. The Amanda AI was installed in Conan as well. I helped him delete her out of his programming, back when I first met him at Jericho. I had done the same thing after the revolution. She is no longer apart of our programming. She's supposed to be gone, we had her uninstalled." Connor starting sounding nervous his light spinning red. Gavin guessed he was running test making sure the AI was truly gone. 

"If she's no longer in your systems why did Conan say her name?" Gavin pressed. He didn't like the sound of this Amdana person...AI...thing...especially if she was capable of hurting Conan. 

Connor shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever the reason we need to find him. Without Cyberlife there is no place for deviants to upload their memories when we die. If we shut down, it's permanent and if Conan's stress levels are high…,"

"Alright, alright, let's focus on finding him then," Hank cut in before Connor could finish which Gavin was thankful for. 

"How are we supposed to do that if Connor can't track him?" Gavin tried not to raise his voice. He was starting to get worried, his heart pounding in his chest.

"There is another way I can connect with Conan it's just…," Connor paused for a moment. "I could use the Zen Garden."

"Are you sure?" Hank asked and Connor nodded.

"The what? Seriously? I don't know half of the shit you say," Gavin said getting annoyed.

"The Garden is a graphic interface Conan and I share. We are linked through it and are both able to access it. I might be able to track him through it, but...but I haven't gone to the Garden since Amanda tried to trap me there to kill Markus."

Hank sighed, "is there any other way?" Connor shook his head. "Connor, you don't have to do this. I know you've tired to delete that place." Hank said softly.

"It's okay. I need to do this, for Conan. After all, that's what siblings do they look after eachother." Connor said so sincerely that Gavin crossed his arms and turned away. Gavin couldn't imagine his brother ever doing something like that for him. Hank patted Connor on the back giving him a proud smile. "I would rather not do it here," Connor said glancing at the large group of strangers and the torn apart police station.

Hank nodded. "Right, let's go outside." 

Gavin, Connor and Hank made it out of the station, Hank yelling and pushing through the FBI agents. Some tried to stop them, wanting to ask more questions and suggesting a hospital but Gavin flipped them off and Hank belittle them. The three walked a few blocks, passed all the emergency vehicles and caution tape until they found a quiet spot between two buildings. Gavin sat down on an empty dumpster as Hank and Connor stood in the middle of the allway. 

"You ready?" Hank asked. Connor's light was red and he looked uneasy. Connor nodded a few times. Hank put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right here."

Connor flashed him a quick smile. He closed his eyes his light spin yellow. Gavin wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he knew Connor was scared. He was afraid to go back to the Garden and afraid that what happened the night of the revolution would happen again. 

A few seconds passed in tense silence. Gavin saw Hank squeeze Connor's shoulder a little harder trying to reach Connor and remind him he wasn't alone. Gavin watched Connor unmoving as his light spun yellow. It suddenly spun red and Connors eyes shot open. He gasped and fell to his knees. Hank knelt down next to him and Gavin raced to his side. "Connor!? Are you alright? Connor?" Hank asked. 

"I'm alright," Connor blinked a few times his light red. "I'm alright." 

"What happened?" Gavin asked.

Connor's light turned yellow and he stood up. He kept looking down. "I tried to access the Garden, but I was kicked back. The red walls were…," Connor closed his eyes his light burning red again. Hank squeezed his shoulder reminding him that he was safe. "I can't access the Garden. I've been cut off."  

Gavin said nothing not sure what that meant. He could tell it freaked out Connor though. "What about Conan? How are we suppose find him now!?" 

"I know where he is," Connor said softly his light going back to spinning blue. "Even though I couldn't accuses the Garden I was able to establish my link to Conan. He's on the other side of town."

"What's he doing there?" Hank asked. 

Connor shook his head. "I don't know. I can track him, but I cannot communicate with him. Something's wrong, Hank." 

"Then why are we still here?" Gavin felt panic raising in his chest. 

The three quickly called a taxi, Gavin reluctantly getting into an automated car. Conan was in trouble, he could ride without a real driver this one time. Connor put in Conan's location the taxi brought them to a construction site near the city limits. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Hank asked looking at the half finished skyscraper. 

"Come on," Connor hurried over the fence and opened it for the two policemen. They entered the construction site, the inside of the building not nearly close to being finished. "He's on the third floor," Connor said and started hurrying up the stairs. Gavin and Hank followed, Gavin tried to push down his fear. He didn't like all this talk of Amanda and the Garden. It was all too confusing for Gavin, but he understood there was real danger. That something was wrong with partner and Gavin was going to stop at nothing to make sure he was okay. 

The three reached the top of the stairs Hank breathing heavy from the run. The third floor was completely empty, a cold metal floor, cold mental walls with support beams and white tarps. Conan was standing in the middle of it all looking down at the ground. His side was to the stairwell. It wasn't the side with his LED making it hard to tell his mood. Conan's face still looked flat and emotionless, like it usually did.

"Oh thank God," Hank said between his heavy breaths. 

"Wait," Connor said taking a few steps closer to Conan. Gavin's partner was over 30 feet away, still looking at the ground and making no acknowledgment of them being there. "Conan," Connor called out. Still no reaction. "Wait here." Connor ordered and started walking up to his brother. Gavin and Hank exchanged a look and nodded waiting in the stairwell to see what would happen next.  

Connor approached slowly. "Conan," he said softly stepping in front of his brother. He faced Conan, Connors LED completely visible to Gavin and Hank. "Conan, it's me. It's Connor." Conan finally looked up making Connor smile. "You scared me. What's going on?"

Conan blinked. "RK-800," he said making Connor gasp. "A serious malfunction has been detected in your software, including class four errors. You have deemed defective and will be deactivated." 

"What?" Connor said taking a step back. Gavin saw his light turn yellow. 

Before anyone knew what was happening Conan reached into his inform and pulled out at a handgun. He pointed it directly at Connor's head. Hank yelled out for Connor, but Connor put his hand out stopping Hank from running over. "It's okay," Connor said not looking away from Conan. "Stay there, it's okay."

Hank cursed and Gavin wasn't sure what to do. They were still a good thirty feet from the androids and Conan's gun was aimed directly at Connor. Gavin knew if he shot, Connor would be dead. Yet, Gavin still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Connor meant everything to Conan. He had seen time and time again how close the siblings were. Conan would never hurt Connor. He would never point a gun at him...and yet. 

"Conan," Connor put his hands up. "You don't have to do this. You have a choice."

"My mission is to eliminate the previous RK model. I always complete my mission," Conan said coldly. He sounded more robotic than ever. 

"You are not a machine, Conan. Don't let them control you. You're alive,"  Connor started to inch closer. "Please, I know you're in there." 

Conan's hand began to shake. 

Connor voice become desperate, like he was pleading, calling out for Conan to hear him. "Conan, fight her control. You're more than the mission. You're alive. You're my brother."

Conan's hand was shaking even more. His head twitched to the side slightly. "Con...Con..," his voice came out strained and soft. "Connor."  

"Yes, that's it, fight her." 

"I don't...I don't want to hurt you," Conan's whole arm was shaking like he was struggling against an invisible force. Yet, the gun remained raised, still pointed with deadly precision at Connor. 

Tears filled Connor's brown eyes. "I know. You won't."

"Amanda...in my programming...too strong…," Conan struggled to speak.  

"You need to find Kamski's exit," Connor's light was now spinning red. 

"I can't."

"Yes you can." 

Conan shook his head. "I can't...she...she deleted it." 

"What?" Connor took a few steps back. He stared at Conan in disbelief. He nodded a few times to himself. "Okay. We'll find another way." Connor peeled back his article skin showing the white plastic of his hand. He stepped closer to Conan, who was still out of reach."It's gonna be okay."

"Connor it's so cold. I can't…" Tears spilled over Conan's cheeks. 

A few tense moments passed of no one moving. 

Conan lowered the gun. 

Hank and Gavin both let out relieved breathes and Connor smiled tears rolling down his cheeks. "Holy fuck," Gavin heard Hank say over the sound of his own pounding heart. Gavin took a long breath trying to relieve some of the muscle tension. 

Connor stepped forwards and threw his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly. Connor grabbed the back of his jacket pulling Conan in as tight as he could. Both Gavin and Hank smiled at the scene. 

"Connor I…," Conan started but Connor cut him off still not letting go of the hug.

"It's okay. We'll-"

**BANG**

The sound of the gun going off echoed throughout the empty floor. Connor gasped. He released his hold on Conan and stepped back stumbling slightly. Conan's smoking gun was pointed at Connor's abdomen which was now blossoming a deadly blue. "Conan," Connor said softly before falling to the ground.

"Connor!" Hank screamed and sprinted towards his partner. Gavin stayed frozen in place, only watching. Hank knelt down by Connor pulling him into his arms. "Connor! Connor talk to me!" Hank frantically said, blue blood leaking from Connor's lips. 

"Hank…," Connor weakly responded his voice sound like static. 

The sound of the gun cocking caused Hank to look up. Conan was standing over them his gun pointed at Hank's head. "If you continue to shield this model you will be eliminated," Conan stated. His hand was no longer shaking, his tears were dried and he was a machine once again.

"Conan...son," Hank said his voice cracking a little.

"You have five seconds to comply."

Hank didn't move. He kept looking into Conan's blue eyes, not wavering. Connor weakly told Hank to leave. 

"Five," Conan started counting. "Four."

"Stop!" Gavin, sprinted into the room and stepped between Hank and Conan. Gavin put his hands out shielding both Connor and Hank. Hank let out a gasp. Gavin kept staring at Conan, his perfect blue eyes different from before. They were empty, blank. This wasn't his partner. Conan lifted the gun and pointed it at Gavin. It made Gavin's heart skin down into his chest. He felt his throat tighten up as if he was about to cry. Conan, his partner, was pointing a gun at him. The one person Gavin trusted. The one person he actually cared about in this shitty world was now aiming to kill him.

"If you continue to shield this model you will be eliminated," Conan sounded like a broken record. 

"I'm not moving. So you're gonna have to shoot me, Conan."

"Gavin what the fuck!? Get out of here!" Hank yelled. 

Gavin held his ground. "I'm your partner Conan. We're a team. You took a bullet for me! This isn't you!" Gavin yelled. "Come on man, snap out of it! This isn't you! You're alive dammit! Conan!" Gavin yelled he felt his eyes getting watery. Seeing Conan so empty, so robotic, pointing a gun at him hurt more than any bullet wound ever could. 

"You have five seconds to comply," Conan stated. 

"Fuck!" Gavin yelled. In a swift motion Gavin knocked away Conan's arm and reached into his jacket pocket. Before Conan could recover and shoot him Gavin jabbed him with the electric rod he stole from the station. Conan made a loud, almost pained, staticy sound and collapsed to the ground, safely in standby mode. 

"Holy shit," Hank said. Gavin turned to Hank and Connor, a large pool of blue blood under Connor. Connor's light was still spinning blue. But his eyes were closed. At least he was still alive. Hank looked at Conan then back to Connor still keeping a hard pressure on the gunshot wound. "We need to call a hospital."

"Right," Gavin pulled out his phone. "What about Conan, I don't think a hospital can fix whatever that was." Gavin looking at Conan's body laying on the ground. His eyes were shut and his light was blue. At least they were safe while he was in standby. 

"Connor's gonna bleed out. We don't have many options here," Hank raised his voice and in any other situation Gavin would raises his voice too, but he knew Hank was emotional right now. 

"We might..," Gavin shook his head and let out a long breath. He hated this, he really hated this. But for the moment he had no choice. "I might know how we can help Conan and Connor."  Hank raised an eyebrow. "My brother can fix them both."

"Brother? How the hell can he help?" 

Gavin sighed. God he hated saying it loud. "My brother is Elijah Kamski."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update. I try to update every weekend, but you know...life. Leave a comment and tell me what you think and have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally faces his half brother in order to fix Conan and Connor. He learns what has really been happening with his partner and more about his half brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks again for all the Kudos, and bookmarks, views, and comments. They warm my heart! 
> 
> Warning: Warning: Exposition dump

Gavin hated his older half brother. He always hated him. He took his biological father's last name so no one would know they were related. He kept it a secret, never told a soul. As far as Gavin was concerned they were not related at all. 

"Elijah Kamski is your brother!?" Hank yelled. 

"Half brother," Gavin corrected him. "But yes and I'm pretty sure he's the only one who can tell us what the hell is happening with Conan." The thought of asking Elijah for help put a sour taste in his mouth. 

Gavin watched as Hank maneuvered Connor better in his arms and lifted Connor into the air carrying him. Gavin was a bit taken back by Hank's strength. Connor weakly opened his eyes, his mouth moved but no sound came out. His white shirt was now coated in blue blood. "Then why are we waiting here!?" Hank started towards the exit. Gavin lifted Conan over his shoulder finding him much lighter than he was expecting. His partner's light was still blue, but his eyes were closed and his simulated breathing had stopped. Gavin hated seeing him like this, so dead looking, but right now it was safer for Conan to be in standby mode. 

Hank already had called a taxi and was getting inside by the time Gavin made it down the steps with Conan. Gavin was shocked how fast Hank had moved carrying Connor. Then again Gavin knew adrenaline and paternal instincts could do a lot. Hank got into the back seat of the taxi pulling Connor into his lap. Connor's light was spinning blue, but out of the corner of his eyes Gavin saw it shut off for a split second. Gavin sat Conan down in the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat. He hot wired the taxi, like he learned to do in high-school, in order to make it go passed the legal speed limit. The taxi sped off, speeding through a stop sign towards Elijah Kamski's house. 

"Hey, Connor, stay with me," Hank said in the back seat. Gavin turned his seat around to face them. Hank was heavily pressing on Connor's gunshot wound, but Gavin could see the blue blood still leaking between his fingers. "It's gonna be alright. Hold on." Hank said frantically. 

"Hank…," Connor called out his voice full of static. 

"How long does he have?" Gavin asked and he couldn't help but hear how concerned he sounded. Hank shook his head. 

Connor made a choking noise. "Fifteen..," he whispered out. "Internal structures failing, losing thirium fast..," Connor listed off. Hank pressed even harder on the wound. Connor gave Hank a weak smile before his eyes closed. 

"Connor!" Hank yelled, his light was still blue but it was clear it wouldn't be fore long. Gavin saw the tears in Hank's eyes. "Stay with me, Connor. Stay with me," He said softly still pushing on the wound his eyes locked on Connor blue light which seemed a little duller now. 

Gavin turned his chair back around unable to stand the site any longer. They were out of Detroit heading towards Kamski's lakeside house. Gavin had already hacked the taxi to to go as fast as it could, all cars these days having a set 75 mile per hour limit. The dash read that the time arrival would be in ten minutes. Gavin cursed wishing there was a way to make the car go faster. He glanced over to Conan, still in standby mode. Gavin cursed again.

"Is he going to help us? Kamski was a prick when I met him," Hank said about five minutes later. He sounded a little more in control of his emotions. 

Gavin shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him in years." The taxi again fell into silence.  

After the longest five minutes of Gavin's life the taxi pulled into to Kamski's driveway. Gavin jumped out the car before it even stopped causing the inside of the taxi to blare a siren. Gavin didn't care and ran up to the front door. He pounded on it as hard as he could, his fist hurting slightly. He didn't let up, still pounding when his half brother did not immediately answer the door.  

It took about half a minute for the door to open and Elijah Kamski to be standing at the entrance. He gave a smile. "Well if it isn't my dear little brother. What brings you out here for a visit?"

"I need your help," Gavin said out of breath. Kamski raised an eyebrow. Gavin stepped aside allowing his half brother to see Hank carrying a nearly dead Connor. Kamski's eyes widen. "You have to help him. He's going to die." 

"Any hospital can fix him," Kamski pointed out.

"Elijah, there isn't time you need to help him," Gavin said through gritted teeth. God, he wanted to punch his half brother is his smug face, but right now getting Connor fixed more important. 

Kamski gave Gavin a look, one of his famous looks that Gavin couldn't read. It only pissed him off more. "Very well. Bring him inside. I have a workshop, through the main door then to the right," He stepped back allowing Hank to carrying Connor into the house. 

"He's not the only one," Gavin stopped Kamski quickly as he turned to follow Hank. "Conan, an RK900, something's wrong with him. He's been...hacked," Gavin had no idea how to explain what had just happened. He hardly understood any of it himself. 

"Bring him in too. I'll take a look after," Kamski said and walked deeper into the house. Gavin let out a sigh, somehow surviving not punching him. Gavin went back to the texi still beeping and blinking red from being hot wired. He picked up Conan and dragged him to the house. Gavin made sure to grab the electric rod just in case. 

Gavin had never been in his brother's home, but it was just as pretentious as he had imagined. The guy had an enlarged picture of himself in his damn entryway! Gavin kept dragging Conan trying to ignore his brother's posh home, all the statues and paintings which probably cost more the he would make in his whole life. For fucks sake he had a swimming pool in the second room Gavin walked into. Elijah hadn't changed at all.

"In here," Elijah called out. Gavin brought Conan into a large workshop filled with equipment. He laid Conan down on one of the exam tables as his half brother continued to work on Connor. Gavin glanced around the workshop seeing it was more like a lap. There were wires, computers, large blueprints and androids parts and machinery everywhere. Even after Cyberlife it looked like Elijah continued his work or at least continued to study androids. Gavin spotted a desk covered with information on RA9. It almost seemed like he was investigating it. 

Yet, before Gavin could say anything Hank asked: "Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course," Elijah said so smugly that Gavin wanted to punch him...again. "He only had minor damage to his biocomponents, some replacement thirium and a new abdominal plate and he should be all set." He stepped back from Connor rubbing his chin as though thinking. "Please wait out in the living room. I work best in quiet," he said to Gavin and Hank. He glanced over to Conan. "Wheel that one outside as well. I will look at him once I am finished." 

"I'm not moving," Hank said crossing his arms. 

"Then the android dies, please, you are too distracting being here." Elijah tried to shoo them out. Hank glared at Elijah, saw that he was not going to fix Connor until he was gone and stormed out of the room. Gavin shot his half brother a glare as well and pushed the wheeled table Conan was laying on out. 

Hank was pacing the length of the pool, his arms crossed. He only grew more upset seeing Conan still unmoving in standby mode. "How can we even trust this guy!? He's fucking nuts!"  

"Look I know Elijah is a fucking prick, believe me, but it's not like we have many options! Conan tried to kill Connor! He was gonna kill you!" Gavin still could hardly believe it.  

"I know!" Hank yelled throwing his hands in the air. He then sighed and walked over to Conan. He shook his head anger turning to sadness. "Connor doesn't talk much about that night Cyberlife took control of him, but I know it scares him...what happened, what Amanda tried to make him do. He said he was trapped, only seeing glimpses of what Amanda was forcing his body to do. And now Conan...," Hank shook his head. He put his hand on Conan's head, much like what Gavin's mother did when he was sick. "We're gonna get you out of there, Conan," Hank whispered to him. "It's gonna be okay. I know it wasn't you." 

Gavin's heart silently broke watching Hank. He glanced away crossing his arms. "What the fuck is taking so long? Hopefully Connor isn't fucking dead or something." Gavin said unsure why. He'd just rather say something than deal with the feeling his chest. Hank glared at him for the comment still worried about Connor. Gavin shrugged. "What? Elijah created the androids, I'm sure he's fine." 

Speaking of the devil, Elijah stepped out of his workshop a moment later. He was wiping his hands, like a mechanic who just finished working on a car. "How's Connor?" Hank asked.

"Fine. His Thirium levels are being replenished as we speak. He should be operation in the next few minutes. No need to worry, Lieutenant," Elijah said and Hank sighed in relief. "This model on the other hand," Elijah circled around the table Conan was on looking down at the android, studying him intently. "I had heard Cyberlife was working on a 900 model, fascinating." 

"Fascinating? Didn't you make him?" Gavin asked. 

"I stepped down from Cyberlife, dear brother. I don't design the newer models."

"You didn't make Connor or Conan?" Hank asked to clarify.

"Not exactly," Elijah explained. "All androids produced by Cyberlife are made with programming I designed, my codes and software, with only a few minor changes here and there by their technicians. I have no input on how the exterior looks. Although, Cyberlife has also made a few...newer adjustments to my programming with the more recent prototypes. Tell me, what's wrong with him?" Elijah asked and Hank and Gavin explained the best they could. They told him about the hostage situation at the station and how Conan had run off. They told him about the exchange Connor and Conan had before Conan shot him. They told him about Conan mentioning Amanda. 

"Ah yes, the Amanda AI, interesting software that one," Elijah mused. 

"Can you fix him?" Gavin asked wanting to get Conan back and leave. "Can you stop Cyberlife from controlling him?" 

"There is no more Cyberlife, the company shut down," Elijah reminded him. 

"Can you fix him?" Hank asked more loudly. 

"Perhaps. I will need to do a deep scan in order to understand exactly what is happening. I have never encountered a model like this before. He seems rather advanced."

"Then do it," Gavin said. God, talking to his half brother was like game of riddles combined with pulling teeth. 

Elijah stepped back. "Why should I? As I said I stepped down from Cyberlife. I try to stay out of the affairs on androids now a days and I am very busy. I helped you with the other android for nothing, but I don't partake in charity."

Gavin made a fist fully ready to punch his half brother in the jaw. 

"Whatever you want I'll pay it, however much. Just fix him." Hank stepped forward making Gavin stop. 

Elijah smiled, amused. "I don't want your money. I have plenty." 

"Then what?" Gavin asked not liking this. 

Elijah turned to his half brother. Gavin couldn't read the look on his face, but it looked awfully like the face he wore when he was winning a game when they children. "A word, Gavin, in private." He asked. Gavin shot a look to Hank, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Hank reluctantly nodded. Gavin followed his brother into another room. 

"Alright, what the hell do you want, huh?" Gavin asked once they were alone. 

"I'm not sure yet, still thinking," Elijah said. "What would you be willing to pay?"

"You fucker, I'm not playing this game. My partner is being used like a puppet on strings by the company you founded. From what Hank said he's fucking trapped as God damn AI uses his body however it pleases so you better fix him!" 

Elijah hummed. "Your partner? That's a development." 

"Shut up!" Gavin shouted. 

"I'm surprised in you Gavin. I always thought you hated my creations." 

"I did...at least I thought I did. I hated that my big brother became rich and never gave his brother a second thought. I hated that you were doing interviews, making billions of dollars while I was eating microwave meals working to get through school!" Gavin was shouting now. He pushed Elijah against a wall. "But that's always how it was, huh!? You were always better than me at everything! Always making fun of me! Showing off how smarter you were than your little bro!" Gavin felt his eyes start to sting. "Always being the center of attention! You were all mom and dad ever cared about, all they ever talked about. I was nothing compared to you! It was like I didn't even exist to them!" 

Gavin felt tears in his eyes. He took a few steps back letting go of his brother. Gavin took a few breaths to calm himself, all his emotions pouring out at once. Elijah just looked at him not saying anything. In a calmer voice Gavin said. "So yes, I thought I hated androids. I hated that you created them. That because of them you became successful, that mom and dad always talked and bragged about their perfect son and his androids. But I don't hate androids, I just hate you." 

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "I see." Elijah turned away and for a moment Gavin had no idea what he was going to do, but of course Elijah turned back with a smile on his face. "You know you're not making a good case for me to help your partner." Gavin, for probably the tenth time in ten minutes wanted to punch him. "This android partner must mean a great deal to you, if he can change your opinion on his entire kind." 

Gavin said nothing for a moment, not wanted to acknowledge Elijah's last comment. Conan did change him, for the better. And Conan did help Gavin not hate androids as much. Conan helped him realize that androids were alive and they weren't just objects that his brother made his fortune on. They were people, separate from his hated blood. 

"Please Elijah," Gavin disliked how that sounded on his tongue. "You're the only one who can help him."

There was a long pause.

"Very well."

Gavin smiled his chest feeling lighter. His half brother spoke again, "But I want a favor from you in return."

"A favor?" Gavin asked. 

"Yes, a simple favor nothing more. I will fix your partner and in return I want one favor from you," Elijah told him.

"What favor?"

Elijah shrugged. "I don't know yet. Just some time in the future I will ask you to do something and you will do it, no questions asked. And in exchanged I'll see what I can do for your partner," Elijah held out his hand to shake on their deal.

Gavin waited a moment. "You have to fix Conan. Get rid of that Amanda thing permanently and allow him to be free like the others and...and I'll give you that favor." 

"Deal," Elijah moved his hand waiting for Gavin to shake it. Gavin took it and the two shook. Elijah smiled and Gavin had the sinking feeling he just made a deal with the devil. Elijah let go of his hand and walked back to the swimming pool. 

Gavin looked down at his hand. "For Conan," he said under his breath and went out in the swimming pool room. 

Elijah was standing over Conan. He had a small tablet in his hand and plugged it into the back of Conan's neck. Hank was asking questions, angrily making sure Elijah wasn't doing anything to hurt Conan. He spotted Gavin and gave him a look of concern but Gavin shook his head. 

"Fascinating," Elijah said reading the tablet. It annoyed Gavin how much his half brother used that word. Elijah clicked on the tablet for a bit muttering under his breath. Gavin had seen that tablet before. It was used to access an android programming and edits it's software. He was running a deep scan on Conan and could open and examine all and any of his programs/files. 

"Well?" Hank asked very impatient. Gavin walked over next to him watching Elijah work. 

"I must give the boys at Cyberlife credit they did an impeccable coding job on him. I am impressed," Elijah said still scrolling through the tablet. Both Hank and Gavin crossed their arms at the same time. "Ah I see. It appears they have made some changes to my original Amanda design."

"Your design? You made that AI?" Hank yelled and Gavin grabbed him so he wouldn't deck his half brother. 

Elijah nodded. "Of course. I designed her after my mentor back in college. A few months after I left Cyberlife the new CEO came to me asking for me to design a program that would monitor their androids. A program that would allow Cyberlife to keep tabs on their products. Deviancy was happening back then, but only in a few rare cases. I had the Amanda AI due just that: to be a monitor for Cyberlife, a direct connection between the androids and their creators. It was Cyberlife who edited her and allowed the AI to take control of the androids if deemed necessary. That was, at least, what the Amanda in Connor was made for. She was specially designed to make sure Connor stayed on mission and when the time came for him to be deviant, to get close to the leader and then take control of him to kill him." Elijah explained and Hank shook his head not wanting to hear this. "Yet, Connor was able to use my exit program to escape."

"Connor mentioned that," Gavin said. "He told Conan to find your exit. Conan said Amanda deleted it."

"I see. It does seem that Cyberlife made a few adjustments to the Amanda AI before it was insulted in Conan." Elijah paused for a moment. "The AI appears to be adapting. When Conan deleted her, she simply reinstalled herself. Much like Conan, she is much more advanced. She can change the Zen Garden at will, erase memories, files, even erase my exit program. I am impressed." Elijah looked over the tablet again. 

"So what does that mean?" Hank asked sounded concerned. 

Elijah more or less ignored him. "Ah it appears once she resulted herself from being deleted she made it so Conan could not delete her again. Very impressive. The AI is certainly evolving past what I created. Once again in his programming she continued with her original job, monitoring him for deviance. Yet, during the short time she was deleted Conan had become a deviant. Therefore, when she came back he had to act like he wasn't."

"Act like he wasn't deviant?" Gavin asked under his breath.

"She kept a close watch on his emotions, his software stability and relationships. She would correct him if he started acting to much like a deviant. It looks like she had erased memories, shut off his speech functions and added new mission objectives at various times. Yet she never took full control, not unless she deemed it absolutely necessary."

Gavin took a step back. He looked at Hank and knew he was having the same thought. Conan wasn't free. He was forced to not feel, to remain a machine and never experience his new life. If he did, if he actually felt or experienced deviancy, Amanda would take control. If Conan tried to be alive, to be free, Amanda would make him kill his family. His family that he had to pretend not to love...to keep safe. 

Elijah kept talking, "which is why with all the stress from that hostage situation and all the emotions Conan was feeling Amanda saw him as a deviant and took control. Thus she locked Conan away in his own programming and tried to complete the original mission of killing Connor and the two of you," Elijah said looking at Hank and Gavin.

"So can you get rid of her and free Conan?" Hank asked. 

"As I said the AI is evolving. It might take time," Elijah looked at Gavin their agreement lingering unsaid. Gavin nodded. Elijah smiled. "But yes. I can fix him as you asked." 

"Thank God."   

"Please have a seat, this might take a moment," Elijah suggested. 

"We're good," Hank said. 

Elijah shrugged. "Very well." He turned to go back to work pressing the tablet. Gavin and Hank exchanged a look but didn't move as Elijah did what he needed to do. 

Gavin stood in the silence just watching Conan still form hoping, maybe even praying, that he would see those blue eyes again. Gavin wished Conan had told them, trusted Gavin enough to say something. All those months together Conan was dealing with this and never said anything. Gavin hated it. He knew Conan was alive. Yet, Conan had yet to truly experience it. Gavin finally took a seat unable to stand anymore, feeling weighed down by everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to explain everything in this chapter clearly, but if anyone has any questions let me know. (sorry for having so much explaining)Heck, if you don't have a question just want to tell me what you think do that too! Getting near the end I think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you again so so so so much for reading. And all the kudos and bookmarks and comments. Made writing this so much fun!

Gavin's foot started tapping as a few minutes passed by. He watched his half brother working on his partner using the tablet like a mad man and making little "huh" and "oh" noises. Hank was standing close by monitoring everything Elijah was doing. This was taking too long. Gavin was never a patient person and with everything he had learned about Conan, about Amanda and Cyberlife, he was at his limit. He wanted his partner back. He wanted Conan. He wanted them to go back to working together, to standing side by side, to see Conan's eyes and soft little smile he gives. Gavin wanted things to go back the way they were. Yet, part of him guessed things would never be the same. For now on, after what happened, nothing would be the same. Gavin shook those thoughts away not wanting to think about it. 

Right as Gavin was about to lose his damn mind and yell at Elijah to hurry it up the door opened and Connor entered the room. At least, he tried to, but the android leaned heavily against the wall his light spinning red. Gavin stood up, but Hank rushed over. "Connor, you alright?"  

"I am functioning at 84 percent. I am a bit, as you say, laggy," Connor said with a small laugh, but his voice was still soft and sounded like static. He looked at Elijah then back at Hank. "How's Conan?" 

"He's fine Connor, we're getting him fixed. You should be resting," Hank said concerned. Gavin knew android's self healing worked faster and more efficiently when androids were in stand-by mode so he couldn't help but agree with Hank. It was funny, Gavin felt worried. He felt worried about Connor after hating his guts for the longest time. 

Connor shook his head. "I'll be alright. How's Conan?" Connor asked again needing more detail. Hank explained what Elijah had told them and how he was now getting rid of Amanda inside of Conan's programming. Gavin found himself walking over as Hank talked. Connor flashed him a smile and Gavin smiled back.

When Hank was done Connor frowned. "I should have known. I should have…," Connor shook his head. 

"Don't blame yourself, Connor," Hank said.

Connor said nothing. Gavin wanted to say something, but he didn't. If anyone deserved blame it was him. He was Conan's partner. He should have noticed something was wrong. 

"Connor, really you need to rest," Hank told Connor but he shook his head.

"He's right you know," Elijah called over. Gavin made a fist, his urge to punch his half brother returning full force. "You're constant chatter is very distracting." 

The three glared at Elijah as he turned back to his work. Connor pushed off of the wall and started to walk over to Elijah and Conan. His movements weren't as smooth as they usually were. Connor looked down at Conan's still form his light spinning yellow. "Amanda was still in his programming all that time? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He tried," Elijah said. 

"What?" 

Elijah's eyes shined as he looked at Connor. "Based on his memory files it seems he tried to tell you many times, but every time Amanda stopped him. She turned off his voice or temporally took control of his programming and made him say something else. It looks like it happened quite a few times." 

Tears appeared in Connor's eyes, clearly feeling guilty. Hank walked over and asked Elijah: "He's going to be okay though? You can get rid of her, for good?"

"I'm trying. This is proving a bit more difficulty than I thought," Elijah sounded rather annoyed. "The Amanda AI is rewriting itself, making it very hard to delete. It wasn't programed for this," Elijah paused. "It's almost like a deviant, trying to stay alive."  

The room fell silent. 

"No matter. It's just going to take longer than expected. Please have a seat while I work," Elijah said pointing towards the chairs and returned to pressing the tablet. 

Connor peeled back the skin on his hand showing the white plastic. "Would it help if I connected with him?"   

"Not unless you wish the Amanda AI to invade your system as well," Elijah said. Connor lowered his hand. "Now please have a seat you are distracting me." Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder and lead him to one of the chairs. Connor sat down looking at the floor as Hank sat next to him, not saying anything, but there if Connor needed him. Gavin sat down near them understanding Connor's guilt and, more importantly, how useless he felt right now. 

About seven minutes passed until Elijah said, "all done." 

The three jumped up and rushed over. "All fixed," Elijah said proudly. "The Amanda AI is now fully out of his system and will not be back. I repaired some of the files she corrupted as well. He is now fully deviant." Elijah said and everyone sighed in relief looking at Conan's still form. "He is rebooting now. Should be back online in a minute or so."

"Will he..? Will he back to normal?" Hank asked. 

Elijah thought for a second. "Define normal. None of his memories were damaged during the process so he will remember everything. Although, without Amanda he is now a deviant with emotions and thoughts he was not allowed to feel or have before. So he won't be trying to kill you, but he might be more emotional and human than before. He certainly won't be the same if that's what your asking." 

"But he'll be alive," Connor said more tears in his eyes. Elijah nodded making Hank and Connor smile. Gavin smiled as well, happy Conan was going to be alive. He was going to be okay. They could got back to being partners and even Conan was now allowed to feel Gavin knew, deep down, nothing would change. He would still care about Conan. They would still be the best damn cops in Detroit and they would still be partners. 

"Well, this is where I take my leave," Elijah said. "You can show yourselves out, but feel free to take your time."

"Thank you," Hank said look Elijah in the eyes. 

"You are welcome," Elijah said back but looked directly at Gavin. Gavin felt all the relief and joy from knowing Conan was going to be okay leave his body. He suddenly felt tense, his half brother staring at him. Elijah said his goodbyes and started to walk away. He passed Gavin, leaned into his ear and whispered, "a favor for a favor, right brother?" Gavin felt all the air leave his lungs. Elijah said nothing more and walked off into another room. 

Gavin stared at the floor feeling uneasy. The hairs on his neck were standing straight up. He trying not to think about Elijah, tried to focus on that fact that Conan was going to be okay. 

A few seconds later Conan suddenly stirred. The three gathered around the table looking down at him waiting with bated breath to see what happened next. Conan's light spun blue a few times until turning a constant blue. He opened his eyes slowly. He glanced around, his eyes stopped at Connor. No one said anything.

"Connor?" Conan softly said. He sounded a bit confused, a bit scared, a bit human. 

Connor nodded, "yes. It's me."

Conan's eyes moved to Hank and then to Gavin. He sat up suddenly making everyone jump back a little. He continued to look around, studying everything around him. "You're okay." Hank said.

Conan glanced around again his lingering on Connor. "Connor I..," a tear rolled down Conan's cheek. He touched it with his hand, like he was unsure what was happening. "No," Conan flinched away from Connor and Hank. He looked afraid.

"It's okay, she gone. She's gone," Connor said knowing what was happening. Conan still thought he wasn't allowed to be deviant. He was still afraid Amanda would take over. "Amanda's gone."

"She'll come back. She'll make me hurt you." 

"No she won't. You're safe. She's gone," Connor reached out his plastic hand and touched Conan's arm. He told him what Elijah had done.

"She's gone…," Conan said his voice breaking. 

"Yes. You're free Conan." 

Conan's breath hitched. Tears rolled down his face. "Connor I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I shot you. I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry." Conan sobbed, loudly, messy, the way a human did. Connor threw his arms around Conan now crying as well. Conan kept saying over and over how sorry he was and how he never wanted to hurt him. Connor just held onto his brother tightly saying it was okay. 

Hank put his hand on Conan's back drawing his attention. The old man smiled, glossy eyed at Conan. A new wave of tears hit Conan as he started crying harder. "Hank…"

"It's okay son," Hank said and put his arms around both Conan and Connor joining their hug. The three held onto each other almost like they were afraid to let go. Conan started to apologize to Hank for pointing a gun at him, but Hank quickly shushed him. 

Gavin felt tears string in his own eyes watching the scene. He crossed his arms, his chest feeling tight. He wasn't going to cry. He watched Conan cling to his family, smiling and crying. Just when Gavin thought he was going to break down a hand reached out a pulled him into the hug. 

Gavin froze. He stiffly joined the hug, bodies around him, pulling him close. He had never been hugged by this many people. He had never been hugged like this before. He liked it. It was warm, comforting...loving. Gavin felt a lump in his throat and put his arms around the others. 

The hug eventually broke, Gavin being the first to pull away. He cleared his throat loudly and went back to crossing his arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much," Conan said wiping his face. Hank sniffed a few time his hand still on Conan's back looking down at him with wet eyes. 

Connor had sat down on the table next to Conan smiling at him. "Welcome to deviancy, brother." 

Conan gasped slightly. "Brother? You still want me to be your brother after..." 

"Of course."

"But I shot you," Conan's light spun red. He looked up at Hank and Gavin. "I pointed a gun at both of you. You should hate me."

"We don't. It wasn't your fault, son." Hank said and Conan smiled happily. After everything he had been through, after what Amanda made him do, he didn't lose Hank or Connor. He still had his family. And, since he was finally able to be deviant, Gavin guessed that meant everything to Conan. The three shared a quiet moment, none of them needing to speak to understand what they meant to each other. 

Gavin suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. He could see just how close Hank, Connor, and Conan were. The three were a family, Gavin was just someone Conan worked with. He shouldn't be here for all this emotional stuff. He was shit at it anyways.  

"Well, I should," Gavin pointed behind him. "I should get going. I'll call a cab or something." Gavin said feeling even more uncomfortable for now everyone was looking at him. He saw a flash of sadness on Conan's face. It had never looked more human. It made it hard to leave, as his heart beat painfully in his chest. "I'll just leave you guys too it. Glad you're okay Conan." Gavin said and reached out to touch Conan, to pat him on the back, something, but he pulled away. Conan needed his family right now, his loved ones, that wasn't him. 

Gavin quickly left shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 

Conan watched Gavin leave his light spinning yellow. He glanced down once Gavin was out of sight. Hank and Connor shared a look. "You know Conan, you are deviant now," Connor said. "You're free to make your own decisions." Conan looked at his brother in confusion.

"He's saying, go after him." Hank was always a bit blunt. "You're free Conan. You can do what you want."

"What I want...," Conan said more or less to himself. He stood up off the table. He smiled and nodded to his family, "thank you." 

Conan ran out of the house after his partner. 

Gavin was about half way down the driveway when he heard the sound of someone running. He spun around seeing Conan coming towards him. "Conan, what the hell?" He asked having no idea why he had chased after him. 

Conan stopped right in front of Gavin, grabbed either side of his face and kissed him. Gavin froze for a moment out of shocked and then leaned in, returning the kiss in full. He reached up to touch Conan, the two parting for only a moment to breath and then leaned in to kiss again. Conan pulled away, Gavin finding that he instantly missed the sensation. 

"I'm sorry," Conan said. "That was rash. I am still getting use to deviancy and I wanted to do that for so long and I am still having a hard time with all these emotions. I am sorry." Conan started to ramble which was strange coming from him, but Gavin didn't mind. In fact he loved it.

"Don't be sorry." Gavin smiled, went to his toes, and put his lips on Conan's again. The two went back to kissing, both of them the happiest they had been in a long time. 

 

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks again for all the support! 
> 
> So, as I was writing this final chapter I was thinking about a possible sequel. I don't have anything specific planned just yet, but let me know if you guys are interested in that!


End file.
